Un deseo de amor
by eljefe2000
Summary: Len es un chico con miedo a las mujeres, Rin es una chica que desde que vio por primera vez a Len se enamoro de el, al darse cuenta de su problema buscara la forma de quitarle ese temor a como de lugar... ¿Podrá lograrlo?, aun que tendrá un poco de ayuda divina... - Basado en el fic de Matryoshkah, Demon girlfriend, con un toque de mi cosecha personal, denle una oportunidad
1. Encuentros inesperados

Hola, se preguntarán quien soy o que soy... bueno, eso ni yo lo sé. Soy lo que conocen como un universwalker, soy el heraldo de Cupido, aparte los dioses suelen darme misiones, sin embargo fuera de eso... nunca supe quien era o que era, en fin... esto no trata de mi, en mis viajes y aventuras he visto toda clase de cosa, pero el que más me gustó fue este, pero cuando se cuenta una historia se debe contar desde el principio... o eso me han enseñado. Bueno, todo comenzó en Tokio, un chico llamado Len Kagamine vivía ahí, pero este no era como otros chicos, el tenía un problema... digamos un poco extraño, el era ginefobico cosa muy extraña para un chico que no es gay y tiene 15 años de edad... pero su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180 grados...

Pov Len

Esa mañana me desperté muy temprano ya que le prometí a mi amigo Kaito pasar por sus hermanos Akaito y Nigaito, no sé por qué me ofrezco a este tipo de cosas, en sábado, en fin... salí de mi casa hacia la de Kaito como todas las mañanas sentí que alguien me observaba, pero claro no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que al ser un cantante vivía en un barrio donde nunca había esa clase de acosadores... bueno, como decía, llegue con Kaito y este me recibió con una de sus tantas sonrisas, el era uno de los pocos que sabían sobre mi fobia, por extraño que suene le tenía un horrible terror a las chicas. No soy gay si eso pensaron, lo que pasa es que tuve un trauma cuando era pequeño, pero no me gusta hablar de eso, así que volviendo al tema... Kaito me invito a pasar cosa que acepte, y comenzamos a charlar...

-Enserio Len, me ofende que siendo tu mejor amigo nunca me dijeras porque tienes ginefobia- me dijo Kaito mientras comía un poco de helado de fresa-

-Te lo diré el día que tu dejes tu obsesión por los helados- le dije sabiendo de antemano que él nunca podría hacerlo-

-Eso es jugar sucio Len- dijo Kaito haciendo cara de niño pequeño al cual lo acaban de regañar-

-No hagas esa cara que empezaré a pensar que Nigaito es más maduro que tú- le dije sonriendo de una forma burlona-

-De acuerdo, ya no te molestó- dijo ya recobrado de su ataque de niñez- ahora vamos por Akaito y Nigaito que el jefe de la disquera nos convocó a todos a una reunión y no debe faltar nadie- esto último lo dijo serio... un minuto, eso significa que todos vanos a estar reunidos, no quiero ver a Rei-san el sólo me molesta, y luego está la loca de Zatsune Miku y su prima Hatsune Miku-

-En momentos como este quiero ahorcar a Gakupo-sempai- dijo refiriéndose a su productor que también era su tutor, era hermano de su madre y cuando sus padres murieron, Gakupo se encargó de el-

-Vamos, ni tú tienes el valor de ahorcar a quién te ha ayudado de muchas formas- dijo Kaito recordándome muchos buenos recuerdos de mi tío-

-Tienes razón- finalice mientras el tomaba las llaves de la casa y salíamos hacia el aeropuerto por sus hermanos-

Íbamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino uno que me daba ganas de sonreír, era muy agradable... al llegar no fue difícil encontrar a los Shion, eran los únicos con bufanda en todo el aeropuerto...

-Hey, pero si Kaito trajo a nuestro amigo- dijo Akaito sonriendo mientras se acercaban a nosotros- ¿Como esta mi ginefobico amigo?- dijo Akaito burlándose, si, él y Nigaito también lo sabían-

-Onii-chan no molestes a Len-san- dijo el menor de los Shion como si regañara a su hermano-

-Perdón Nigaito, a veces se me pasa la mano- se excusó Akaito-

-Vamos, que llegaremos tarde con el productor- nos recordó Kaito, en ese momento debimos haber hecho magia ya que a pesar de sólo faltar una hora para iniciar la junta y que el aeropuerto quedaba a media hora de ahí, llegamos con cuarenta minutos de anticipación-

-Mi sobrino y los Shion llegando temprano... esto debe ser el apocalipsis- dijo mi tío mientras sonreía sarcásticamente-

-Muy gracioso- dije mientras tomaba mi lugar al lado de mi tío-

Después de un rato llegaron los que faltaban, les gemelos Rei y Rui, Zatsune y Hatsune Miku, y mi amiga de la infancia Akita Neru, por razones obvias a ella no le tenía miedo, con ella aquí comenzó la junta...

-Como sabrán nuestro grupo musical es muy famoso- dijo a lo cual todos respondimos afirmativamente- bueno, resulta que gracias a Rei, todos irán a la escuela- nadie entendía por qué era culpa de Rei... pero yo sí, el muy idiota dijo que nunca fuimos a la escuela, pero en una conferencia-

Después de muchos reclamos, todos nos fuimos a nuestras casa excepto yo que pase la noche con los Shion, ya mañana tendríamos escuela y no podíamos llegar tarde el primer día. A la mañana siguiente los Shion y yo partimos con rumbo a la nueva escuela, una vez ahí grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que parecía una escuela de millonarios, al entrar a nuestro salón vimos un espacioso lugar con muchas bancas, lo único malo era que Nigaito fue a dar a un grado más bajo y no pudo estar con nosotros... en ese momento entró el maestro...

-Buenos días chicos, yo seré su profesor de canto, mi nombre es Yuma, si fueran tan amables de presentarse- dijo el maestro de pelo rosa con una gorra china negra y traje del mismo color, además de traer unos audífonos en su cuello-

-Hola, mi nombre es Akita Neru y soy cantante en el grupo vocaloid- dijo mientras sostenían su celular y seguía escribiendo en el, desde que yo recuerdo lo único que le preocupa casi tanto como el celular soy yo-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kaito Shion y también soy cantante en el grupo vocaloid- dijo mi amigo de pelo azul sonriendo como si tuviera mucha confianza-

-Yo soy Akaito Shion y no me gusta que me molesten, también soy cantante en el grupo vocaloid- dijo con pose de chico rudo, Akaito podrá ser así de cortante con la gente y podrá molestarme, pero siempre que alguien más me agrede el me protege-

-Mi nombre es Kagene Rei y si alguien se me te con mi hermana o con el shota rubio de allá abajo... se las verán conmigo, también soy cantante en vocaloid- otro que a pesar de molestarme siempre nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagene Rui, espero nos llevemos muy bien, también soy cantante en vocaloid- dijo la gemela de Rei, ellos son mis primos, pero no les gusta el apellido de si padre por eso usan el de su madre-

-Hola, soy Zatsune Miku, también soy cantante en vocaloid- dijo Zatsune tan cortante como siempre-

-Hola, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, espero nos llevemos muy bien, también soy cantante en vocaloid- y ay esta su entusiasta prima, la cual a veces pienso que me quiere violar-

-Yo soy Kasane Ted, mucho gusto, soy actor de cine- dijo un chico de pelo rojo con una cola de taladro, o eso parecía-

-Hola, soy Kasane Teto, disculpen a mi hermano no sabe convivir con la gente, soy cantante en el grupo utau- dijo la chica que tenía dos colas iguales a las de su hermano-

-Hola, soy Gumi Megpoid y espero que nos llevemos bien, soy estrella de cine- dijo una chica de pelo verde con googles en la cabeza, a mí en lo personal no me gustó que su falda no dejará nada a la imaginación-

-Soy Haine Ren, soy compositor musical- dijo el chico parecido a mi sólo que con el pelo blanco, es extraño encontrar gente con los mismos gustos en moda-

-Hola, mi nombre es Haine Lin- dijo una chica parecida a mi prima Rui sólo que con el pelo blanco, supuse que el anterior chico era su gemelo-

-Hola, soy Hatsune Mikuo, soy el director de películas más joven de Tokio- un minuto el primo de Miku está aquí, eso nunca me lo espere-

-Hola, soy Kikaito Shion, soy dibujante de manga- dijo el primo de Kaito, ellos dos nunca se han llevado bien, pero pienso que Kikaito no es tan malo como parece-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kaiko Shion, soy escritora profesional- dijo la prima de Kaito, a diferencia de Kikaito, ella y Kaito se llevan de maravilla-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, soy actriz de cine- dijo un chica que parecía mi viva imagen todos mis amigos la vieron hasta Neru dejo de ver su celular por lo que escucho-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Len, soy cantante de vocaloid mucho gusto- dije viendo al frente, ahora fue ella y los demás alumnos los que me vieron raro a mi-

Y la pregunta que yo tenía era, ¿Quién es esa chica?

Bueno quiero aclarar que esta historia esta echa en base a la idea de Matryoshkah que uso para su fic Demon Girlfriend, básicamente la idea es que el principal (Len) tiene ginefobia (miedo a las mujeres), pero la principal (Rin) está enamorada de él y hará lo que sea para quitarle el miedo, en esta historia Rin y Len no son hermanos.

El que sale al principio narrando es un personaje que se me vino a la mente leyendo un fic similar donde salía este tipo de narración, no tiene nada que ver con los otros personajes que he inventado excepto que está ligado a mi primer personaje.

Gracias Matryoshkah por dejarme usar tu idea como base y espero tu opinión, comenten que les gustaría que pasará más adelante de la historia, si les gusto o no, he incluso si me quieren ahorcar por hacer esto, y si también saldrán varios de los otros vocaloids y utaus


	2. Encuentros inesperados parte 2

Pov Rin

Esa mañana me desperté muy temprano como todos los días, fui a desayunar un zumo de naranja y un pan tostado, después de eso fui a la ventana de mi cuarto para hacer mi afición favorita desde que me mudé aquí hace cinco años, cuando yo tenía 10 años de edad vi por primera vez a aquel chico, era de pelo rubio como yo he incluso se parecía físicamente a mí, mi mamá decía que se me iba a pasar, pero se convirtió en una rutina observarlo, me gustaba y debía admitirlo aunque de chiquito parecía un shota, ahora tiene un cuerpo que hace que me derrita... esa mañana iba saliendo temprano de su casa, lo cual es bastante extraño siendo sábado, los domingos no podía observarlo porque debía ir a la escuela... sí, tengo escuela los domingos, pero estaba de vacaciones, mañana entró otra vez a la escuela, en fin me enamoré de él a primera vista, nunca he tenido el valor de salirme de la casa y saludarlo.

Estuve toda la mañana pensando en que pudo hacerlo salir tan temprano de su casa, hasta que una llamada de mi mánager me saco de mis pensamientos...

-Bueno- respondí yo un poco enojada por haberme sacado de mis pensamientos-

-Rin, ¿Te he molestado?- pregunto mi mánager Luka del otro lado, si y mucho-

-No Luka, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté fingiendo no estar enojada-

-Bueno, necesito que vengas a ver algo que te conseguí- dijo ella, por algo se refería a un trabajo, pero rara vez pedía mi opinión, que querrá-

Me fui hacia el apartamento de Luka y vi a un hombre castaño sentado con ella, ¿Que pasa aquí?

-Al fin llegas- me dijo Luka tratando de sonar sería-

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunté a Luka que estaba sentada junto a un sujeto de pelo café y lentes-

-Él es el productor de la película que te conseguí, pero me estaba comentando que es una historia de romance, así que va a dejar que tu escojas a tu protagonista, su amigo es uno de los productores musicales más famosos, así que puedes escoger a cualquier artista para el papel- dijo Luka, yo ya tenía quien podría ser pero no sabía su nombre-

-Soy kiyoteru, escucha... tienes una semana para decirme el nombre del chico que protagonizará la película contigo- dijo el hombre de lentes y traje café, se ve que es buena persona-

-De acuerdo, si eso era todo, me voy a mi casa a descansar- dije fastidiada ya que mañana tenía escuela y debía descansar-

Me fui a mi casa y después de arreglar un poco me fui a dormir y a la mañana siguiente después de desayunar fui hacia la escuela y entre al salón, el maestro no tardó en entrar

-Buenos días chicos, yo seré su profesor de canto, mi nombre es Yuma, si fueran tan amables de presentarse- dijo el maestro de pelo rosa con una gorra china negra y traje del mismo color, además de traer unos audífonos en su cuello, se veía buena persona-

-Hola, mi nombre es Akita Neru y soy cantante en el grupo vocaloid- dijo una chica que llevaba una cola en el pelo de lado y su pelo era tan rubio como el mío, sostenían su celular y escribía algo en el, ni siquiera por que le están hablando presta atención, esa chica debería soltar su celular-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kaito Shion y también soy cantante en el grupo vocaloid- dijo un chico de pelo azul, sonriendo como estúpido, traía una bufanda del mismo color que su pelo, una gabardina blanca con azul y unos pantalones cafés como sus zapatos, es que acaso no tiene calor ... qué clase de loco es el-

-Yo soy Akaito Shion y no me gusta que me molesten, también soy cantante en el grupo vocaloid- dijo un chico en pose de rudo, que era idéntico al anterior sólo que su pelo era rojo como su bufanda y su gabardina era negra con rojo, sus pantalones eran negros como sus zapatos, puros tipos raros hay este año-

-Mi nombre es Kagene Rei y si alguien se me te con mi hermana o con el shota rubio de allá abajo... se las verán conmigo, también soy cantante en vocaloid- dijo un chico parecido a Haine Ren, voltee a ver a donde señaló al dichoso shota, pero no podía verlo porque Ted estaba enfrente de el-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagene Rui, espero nos llevemos muy bien, también soy cantante en vocaloid- esa chica se parecía a mi sólo que tenía el pelo negro y ojos amarillos, eso si es extraño-

-Hola, soy Zatsune Miku, también soy cantante en vocaloid- dijo aquella chica con dos colas de poni en su pelo negro, parecía tener una cara de maldita, pero esa es mi opinión-

-Hola, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, espero nos llevemos muy bien, también soy cantante en vocaloid- esta chica era igual a la anterior sólo que su pelo era de un color turquesa-

-Yo soy Kasane Ted, mucho gusto, soy actor de cine- dijo el chico que tapaba la vista de aquel shota-

-Hola, soy Kasane Teto, disculpen a mi hermano no sabe convivir con la gente, soy cantante en el grupo utau- dijo mi amiga Teto, ella era idéntica a su hermano Ted-

-Hola, soy Gumi Megpoid y espero que nos llevemos bien, soy estrella de cine- dijo Gumi, ella es muy divertida, pero también tiene una extraña obsesión por tener lo que ella quiere-

-Soy Haine Ren, soy compositor musical- dijo el antes mencionado, el es bueno cuando se lo propone pero también es muy tímido-

-Hola, mi nombre es Haine Lin- dijo la gemela de Ren, ellos son inseparables y a veces pienso... ¿Como hubiera sido si tuviera un gemelo?-

-Hola, soy Hatsune Mikuo, soy el director de películas más joven de Tokio- ya recordé por que el nombre de la tal Miku me parecía familiar, es la prima de Mikuo-

-Hola, soy Kikaito Shion, soy dibujante de manga- dijo el presumido de Kikaito, así que ese tal Kaito era el primo del que tanto habla Kikaito, no sabía que se parecieran tanto-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kaiko Shion, soy escritora profesional- dijo la loca hermana de Kikaito, esa chica me da risa con su afición por el helado-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, soy actriz de cine- dije yo, en ese momento sentí que alguien me observaba, lo cual no es raro siendo actriz de cine, pero, los nuevos eran cantantes muy famosos, ¿Por qué la sorpresa?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Len, soy cantante de vocaloid mucho gusto- dijo un choco de una voz que me pareció muy sexy, cuando voltee me lleve una sorpresa al ver al chico que solía ver por mi ventana frente a mi... al fin lo había encontrado-

En este capítulo podemos ver el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rin, sobre la clasificación, mas adelante sabrán por qué puse sobre natural, sin más por el momento me despido hasta otro capitulo.


	3. De magia y otras cosas

Pov Len

Después de presentarme, la clase continuo normal, pero aquella chica no dejaba de mirarme, lo cual me hacía sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, al acabar las clases me fui a mi casa a descansar, no quería saber mas nada acerca de mujeres o cualquier otra cosa... a la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la escuela de nuevo, al llegar Kaito corrió hacia mi...

-Será mejor que hoy no entres a clases mientras pensamos en una forma de arreglar lo que está pasando- dijo mi amigo mientras me sacaba de la escuela-

Mientras me iba pude ver a Nigaito distrayendo a un sujeto de traje café como su pelo

-¿Que pasa Kaito?- le pregunté con mucho desconcierto-

-Lo que pasa es que el productor de una película vino a verte, -yo no le veo lo malo a eso- yo no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero tu tío nos dijo que a toda costa debíamos evitar que te viera, sabes que para que Gakupo-san nos diga eso, algo muy malo pasará si te encuentra- dijo muy preocupado mi amigo, y tenía razón, mi tío no es de los que se asustan fácilmente-

-Oigan, no deberían estar en su salón- en ese momento se me helo la sangre al reconocer aquella voz, era el maestro Yuma que venía pasando por ahí-

-Maestro, un productor de cine, me está acosando- le dije esperando que me ayudara-

-Vamos, que mientras yo esté no les harán nada a mis alumnos- dijo el profesor entrando con nosotros, el productor trato de ir con nosotros, pero- ¿Que cree que hace?, fuera de mi escuela, aquí no puede molestarlo, aquí es como cualquier persona, no permitiré que lo moleste- dijo el maestro enojado-

-No tiene que enojarse, sólo quería hablar con él, ya que no pude hablar con su tío Gakupo, pensé en hablar con él- dijo este sujeto, un minuto, conoce al tío Gakupo... eso no me lo esperaba-

-No puede hablar con los alumnos de esta institución sin un permiso del director- dijo el maestro sin quitar su cara de enojo-

-De acuerdo- dijo dirigiéndose a la dirección, en verdad irá por el permiso-

-Escuchen niños, si ese tipo les dice algo que no les agrade, me dicen y yo le rompo la cara- dijo el maestro Yuma viéndonos de manera fraternal-

-Gracias, profesor- le dije sonriendo-

-Fuera de clases llámame Yuma- dijo el profesor sonriéndonos- ahora a clases- nos dijo llevándonos al salón-

Al entrar al salón vi que ya todos estaban en el salón así que Kaito y yo nos fuimos a sentar... las clases transcurrieron normales, al terminar las clases me dirigía a mi casa… cuando el productor me dio alcance, y yo lo deje hablar

-Al fin puedo hablar contigo, mi nombre es Kiyoteru, soy director de películas- dijo sonriéndome- venía a preguntarte si querrías el protagonista de una de mis películas- dijo kiyoteru mientras se acomodaba los lentes-

-No lo sé- en ese momento sentí unas enormes ganas de aceptar participar en esa película- de acuerdo, lo hare- dije dándole la mano a kiyoteru-

-Firma aquí y no sólo serás el protagonista de la película, serás mi mano derecha- dijo el productor complacido viéndome-

Yo no lo pensé dos veces y firme, el sonrió

-Bien, socio mío, te veré mañana- me dijo muy complacido mientras se retiraba-

Con eso me fui a mi casa y al contarle a mi tío lo que pasó

-¿Estas consciente del género al que pertenecen sus películas?- pregunto mi tío viéndome serio-

-No, en realidad sólo pensé en que me estaba dando un protagónico- le dije sinceramente a mi tío-

-Pertenecen al género romántico- Dijo mi tío viéndome, ahora comprendo el por qué de su preocupación-

-No te preocupes tío, todo saldrá bien- le dije tocando su hombro para tranquilizarlo- además que podría ser tan malo como para que no quiera hacer la película- dije sonriéndole-

Me fui a dormir esperando qué nada saliera mal el día de mañana, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no debe ser nada, ¿o si?


	4. De magia y otras cosas parte 2

Pov Rin

Después de que se presentará ante la clase ese chico supe que al fin lo había logrado, lo había encontrado, ahora no podía dejar de observarlo, cuando acabaron las clases me fui directo a la casa de Luka...

-Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Luka ya que no era normal que yo fuera entre semana a su casa-

-Ya sé quien será mi protagonista- le dije sonriendo-

-Genial, llamare al productor- dijo Luka muy animada mientras sacaba su celular-

Después de que lo llamo nos fuimos a sentar y el no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa, al entrar tomo asiento con nosotras

-¿Ya escogiste quien será?- me pregunto feliz-

-Sí, su nombre es Len Kagamine- dije feliz-

-Es curioso que tenga tu mismo apellido- dijo Luka que me sonrió- y al parecer te gusta- dijo esto último de una forma inquisitoria que me hizo sonrojar-

-¿Segura que no quieres a un actor profesional u otro artista para el papel?- me dijo con nerviosismo evidente mientras me trataba de sonreír-

-O es el o no actuó en la película- le dije muy enojada por el simple hecho de que no quería que alguien más hiciera la película conmigo-

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer- dijo resignado, yo sonreí en ese momento-

-Gracias, espero que lo logré- le dije tratando de no sonar muy engreída-

-Bien, me retiró- dijo esto serio mientras se iba-

Después de irse yo también me levanté para irme, pero Luka me dijo algo antes de irme

-Ese chico, de verdad te gusta- dijo mientras se tomaba su te- espero que seas feliz y ni sufras una decepción, al final-

-Eso no pasará, ya verás que conseguiré mi objetivo- le dije saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Me fui a mi casa a descansar, al llegar me fui directo a dormir, ya quería ver mañana que sucedía con el asunto de la película y Len, antes de dormir vi una estrella fugaz, así que le pedí el deseo de que Len correspondería mis sentimientos, con eso caí dormida... a la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano y fui a la escuela pensando en el sueño que tuve esa noche donde yo y Len nos dábamos un romántico beso, de sólo recordarlo me sonrojaba, al llegar a la escuela vi al producto parado en la entrada del colegio

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras él me veía serio, ¿Que pasó ahora?-

-Ayer no pude hablar con tu amado, así que hoy hablaré con él antes de que entre a clases- me dijo sonriendo, pero yo tenía un leve sonrojo, ya que lo llamó mi amado-

-Y creí que ya lo habías conseguido- dije ya que me habían dicho que el siempre obtenía a los artistas a la primera-

-No es tan simple, de entre tantos artistas y actores en el mundo... tuviste que escoger al único que nunca he podido siquiera acercarme- dijo esto último muy serio- es el sobrino de uno de los más grandes productos musicales y su tío es un gran amigo mío, pero su sobrino es intocable, el no deja que de firmas de autógrafos o incluso que haga algo más aparte del canto... de hecho me sorprende que le haya permitido venir a la escuela- en ese momento yo me sorprendí, ¿acaso era una especie de niño protegido?-

-Ya veo, espero que tengas suerte- le dije mientras entraba a la escuela, cuando lo escuché gritar-

-Te gusta, te lo digo yo que lo conozco desde pequeño, pierde esperanzas con él, jamás conseguirás siquiera volverte su amiga- me dijo subiendo sus lentes de forma misteriosa, ¿Que me abra querido decir?-

Yo entre al salón y ya no supe nada de Kiyoteru, al cabo de un rato entró el maestro Yuma con Kaito y Len atrás de el, las clases transcurrieron normales, a la hora de la salida vi como kiyoteru fue a hablar con Len en cuanto salió, yo me preocupe en ese momento, estaba tan metida en mi preocupación por que aceptara que choque sin darme cuenta contra un chico de pelo castaño pero con una tonalidad muy fuerte y revuelto, se notaba que no se había peinado, sus ojos eran de un café un poco más claro, traía una playera gris de manga larga, su pantalón era blanco y tenía unos tenis negros con azul, también traía una visera azul y usaba lentes

-¿Estás bien chico?- le pregunté ya que estaba en el suelo-

-Sí, gracias- dijo el chico levantándose del suelo-

Ya parado se le podía notar que medía 1.70, era delgado y traía unos guantes blancos, también traía una especie de morral de un color azul

-Me alegro, bueno debo irme- le dije mientras me iba, pero en ese momento me tomo del brazo y me miro muy serio-

- No es por molestar, pero de casualidad ¿tu pediste un deseo de amor a una estrella?- me dijo un poco nervioso y avergonzado-

-Sí, pero ¿Como lo sabes?- le dije un poco preocupada de que supiera eso-

-Bueno, yo soy el deseo que pediste- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo, ¿acaso me estaba jugando una broma?-

-Sí, claro, si es cierto demuestra que lo eres- le dije esperando que saliera con una excusa y una negativa-

-Sí es la única forma de que me creas- dijo mientras sacaba un teclado musical del morral que llevaba con él, ¿Como lo hizo?-

-¿Como hiciste eso?- le pregunté extrañada por el teclado de su morral-

-Eso no importa, dime el deseo que quieras y yo lo cumpliré- me dijo mientras ponía sus manos como si fuera a tocar el teclado-

-¿Puedes hacer que Len acepte participar en mi película?- dije esperando que buscará como escapar de eso-

-Enserio, eso es muy fácil- dijo mientras sonreía- zibang!- dijo esa frase mientras tocaba unas teclas del teclado y unos rayos de colores salían de el-

-Pero no hiciste nada- le dije de una forma decepcionada ya que de verdad le había creído-

-Tan sólo espera, te llamarán en 3, 2, 1- en ese momento sonó mi celular y el sonrió cínicamente- ¿No vas a contestar?- me pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa-

-Bueno- pregunté esperando para ver si era verdad que uso magia en Len-

-Rin, soy Kiyoteru, lo logre, Len aceptó, estaba indeciso pero de la nada, como por arte de magia, aceptó y firmó el contrato- dijo visiblemente feliz desde el otro lado de la línea-

-Que bueno, luego hablamos- en ese momento le colgué y voltee a ver al chico de antes aún sonriendo-

-Ahora me crees- me dijo afirmando lo obvio-

-Eso significa que me vas a ayudar con Len- dije esperanzada ya que con su ayuda seguro que no podía fallar-

-No- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, ¿pero no dijo que vino para eso?-

-Pero tu dijiste que venías a ayudarme- dije viéndole sería-

-Ese es el problema con ustedes los humanos, ustedes no creen hasta que no ven y ahí cosas que no pueden ver- me dijo serio como si nunca hubiera sonreído- no usaré mi magia para ayudar a alguien como tu- dijo esto guardando el teclado-

-Vamos, sólo quiero que él me acepté, así tenga que hacerlo por mi cuenta, sólo... dame una oportunidad de conquistarlo- le dije casi llorando-

-Vale, lo hare, pero con una condición, no vuelvas a llorar nunca- me dijo acomodando sus lentes- ¿echo?- me dijo tendiéndome su mano-

-Trató echo- le dije tomando su mano- y ¿cuál es el plan?- le dije esperando algo espectacular-

-Primero, lo primero, necesito comer y ver dónde voy a dormir- me dijo serio, en ese momento se me ocurrió sólo un lugar donde podía dormir-

-Ven a dormir a mi casa- le dije muy normal ya que no sabía donde más podía dormir-

-No tengo problemas con eso- me dijo serio mientras se acercaba a mi- te sigo- me dijo mientras me veía-

Caminamos en silencio mientras yo seguía pensando que esto es una buena forma de enamorar a Len... después de llegar a mi casa y comer algo lo lleve al cuarto de huéspedes y yo me fui a dormir, hace un rato PJ como se hace llamar me dijo un plan muy bueno, pero no se aún como lo pondrá en práctica, bueno ya mañana veré eso...


	5. De magia y otras cosas parte 3

Pov PJ

Yo estaba viendo anime en mi habitación como todos los días, recuerdo que pasaban un anime llamado hentai ouji to warawanai neko, estaba muy entretenido cuando la alarma divina sonó

-Mierda- en ese momento me tape la boca- no debo decir blasfemias en el cielo- recordé en voz alta mientras me acercaba al teléfono especial- Bueno- dije contestando el teléfono y apagando la alarma divina-

-Cupido te busca- respondió un tipo que conocía muy bien- dice que lleves tu equipo, y algo de ropa- me dijo como si estuviera recordando algo-

-Y para eso tenías que usar la alarma divina Pitt- le dije al heraldo de Pauleta- ¿no era más fácil sólo avisarme?- le pregunté un poco irritado, pero como mencioné antes, no puedo blasfemar en el cielo-

-Eso... puede que sea cierto- me dijo un poco apenado por su comportamiento-

-Dile a Eros que voy para allá, y dile que deje de enviar mensajeros por mi- dije eso último más tranquilo-

-Se lo diré- dijo mi amigo cortado la comunicación-

-Bien, veamos que quiere- dije mientras tomaba el morral mágico y me ponía mi visera azul-

Al salir del cuarto podía ver a muchos de los que trabajaban ahí, varias personas que normalmente me practicaban de lo que vivieron en el mundo mortal, ahora sólo eran trabajadores de los dioses, no tarde mucho en llegar con Cupido, quien al parecer me esperaba con una buena sorpresa...

-Felicidades, pásate el examen como lo esperaba, ya te dieron tu primera misión, te deseo suerte- me dijo sonriendo, como que suerte, ¿no me dirá la misión?-

-Y ¿quién es mi nuevo maestro?- le pregunté a Cupido, ya que si pase el examen significa que me asignaron un dios-

-Yo, me asignaron como tu protector- me dijo mientras acomodaba unos papeles- antes de irte, una cosa más, nunca les digas a los humanos lo que eres- dije serio-

-Ya lo sé, yo también leí el manual- le dije serio y un poco irritado-

-Bien, tu misión es ayudar a una mortal a enamorar al chico que le gusta- me dijo serio-

-Un minuto... me estás dando una misión que tú no quieres hacer, ¿cierto?- le dije serio- sabes que los ángeles no podemos intervenir en el amor- le dije reprochado su mala disposición para las misiones-

-Descuida, como vas de parte mía, técnicamente no estás rompiendo ninguna regla- me dijo con una sonrisa- buena suerte- eso me lo dijo antes de abrir el portal dimensional y que yo cayera en el-

Lo último que recuerdo después de eso es que caí en cemento en plana noche, luego caí inconsciente, al despertar me sacudió la tierra y mire a todas partes

-¿Dónde estoy?, por lo menos me hubiera dicho el nombre de la chica o como en encontrarla- dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida de ese lugar-

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note a la choca que había chocado contra mí, la cual me hizo ir directo al suelo

-¿Estás bien chico?- me pregunto algo preocupada, ¿Crea que estoy bien?-

-Sí, gracias- dije tratando de no sonar descartes mientras me levantaba del suelo-

Ya que me había parado pude verla bien, era una chica rubia con dos pasadores en el pelo y un moño blanco, también llevaba unos audífonos blancos con amarillos, usaba un traje como de marinera con una especie de short negro que dejaba ver la figura de su trasero... no me culpen, seré un ángel, pero sigo siendo hombre, también tenía una cadena que salía de su cinturón y sus zapatos eran negros

-Me alegro, bueno debo irme- Me dijo despidiéndose de mí, no puedo creer que se lo vaya a preguntar, la tome del brazo mientras juntaba todo el valor que tenía-

- No es por molestar, pero de casualidad ¿tu pediste un deseo de amor a una estrella?- le dije con los nervios de punta y una vergüenza algo grande-

-Sí, pero ¿Como lo sabes?- Me dijo como si le preocupara que yo lo supiera, pero no lo puedo decir que soy un ángel, ¿qué le diré?-

-Bueno, yo soy el deseo que pediste- dije rascándome la nuca mientras reía de manera nerviosa, esperando que se tragara esa pequeña mentira-

-Sí, claro, si es cierto demuestra que lo eres- me dijo muy incrédula como si esperará que fuera un simple farsante, pero no le iba a dar el gusto-

-Sí es la única forma de que me creas- le dije sacando el teclado musical mágico que me dieron en mi cumpleaños-

-¿Como hiciste eso?- e dijo extrañada, supongo que vio cuando lo sacaba del morral mágico-

-Eso no importa, dime el deseo que quieras y yo lo cumpliré- le dije mientras me ponía en posición para tocar el teclado-

-¿Puedes hacer que Len acepte participar en mi película?- me dijo seriamente, valla que estos mortales son fáciles de complacer, mira que un deseo tan sencillo y simple-

-Enserio, eso es muy fácil- le dije mientras sonreía por su falta de imaginación- zibang!- dije mientras tocaba la melodía adecuada en el teclado y los rayos mágicos hacían el trabajo pesado-

-Pero no hiciste nada- me dijo de una forma decepcionada, estos humanos creen que la magia función a la velocidad de la luz-

-Tan sólo espera, te llamarán en 3, 2, 1- en ese momento sonó su celular y sonreí cínicamente complacido de haber hecho el deseo sin demoras- ¿No vas a contestar?- le pregunté sin quitar mi cínica sonrisa de triunfo-

-Bueno- le pregunto al teléfono mientras ponía cara de no creer lo que le decían-Que bueno, luego hablamos- en ese momento colgó y me volteó a ver mientras yo mantenía mi sonrisa-

-Ahora me crees- le dije afirmando algo que me era obvio desde hace un rato-

-Eso significa que me vas a ayudar con Len- me dijo con una especie de esperanza en sus ojos y su voz, ¿qué cree que la voy a ayudar después de no creer en mí?, ni hablar-

-No- le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me disponía a buscar la forma de volver a mi hogar, por eso odio a loa humanos, sólo quieren usar la magia y los poderes divinos para sus propósitos egoístas-

-Pero usted dijo que venía a ayudarme- me dijo viéndome seria, ¿acaso cree que puede decirme lo que yo dije?, ahora si estaba enfadado-

-Ese es el problema con ustedes los humanos, ustedes no creen hasta que no ven y ahí cosas que no pueden ver- le dije enojado mientras guardaba el teclado, torpes humanos egoístas y egocéntricos- no usaré mi magia para ayudar a alguien como tu- dije como última palabra mientras me retiraba del lugar terminando de guardar mi teclado-

-Vamos, sólo quiero que él me acepté, así tenga que hacerlo por mi cuenta, sólo... dame una oportunidad de conquistarlo- dijo apuntó de llorar, mierda, no soporto ver a las mujeres llorar así sean mortales-

-Vale, lo hare, pero con una condición, no vuelvas a llorar nunca- le dije acomodando mis lentes mientras trataba de evitar que llorara- ¿echo?- le dije dándole mi mano para cerrar el trato en una forma civilizada-

-Trató echo- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y sonreía- y ¿cuál es el plan?- me dijo como si esperará un plan fuera de este mundo-

-Primero, lo primero, necesito comer y ver dónde voy a dormir- le dije serio, ya que lis ángeles ni tenemos empleo, ni dinero y como somos luz no necesitamos comer-

-Ven a dormir a mi casa- me dijo como si no importará eso, bueno yo no me iba a negar-

-No tengo problemas con eso- le dijo serio mientras me acercaba a ella ya que no sabía dónde estaba su casa- te sigo- le dije viéndola de forma sería-

Caminamos en silencio mientras yo ideaba un plan ya que entre más pronto acabará más pronto volvería a mi hogar... después de llegar a lo que supongo era su casa, comimos algo mientras ella me practicaba del chico que le gustaba, entonces se me ocurrió un grandioso plan yo me aria amigo del tal Len y le sacaría todo tipo de información, luego haríamos un plan infalible para que Rin lo conquistara, con eso nos fuimos a dormir, a mi me dejo en el cuarto de huéspedes y anote en mi bitácora antes de dormir...

Día 1

Hoy conocí a mi protegida, su nombre es Rin Kagamine, no es como los otros humanos, de verdad creo que siente amor por ese tal Len, espero poder ayudarla, mañana plan a en marcha.

Con eso me dormí


	6. Conjugando pasado y presente

Pov Len

Esa mañana tenía un raro presentimiento, como si fuera a pasar algo ese día, bueno sólo debe ser un presentimiento, salí de la casa y me fui a la escuela, al entrar podía ver como todos esperaban al maestro Yuma, el cual no tardó en llegar...

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero- dijo viéndonos serio, pero yo no veía al dichoso nuevo compañero- vamos pasa, no seas tímido- le dijo el profesor al chico que supongo estaba en el pasillo-

Un chico pasó, era de pelo castaño pero con una tonalidad muy fuerte y revuelto, se notaba que no se había peinado, sus ojos eran de un café un poco más claro, traía una playera gris de manga larga, su pantalón era blanco y tenía unos tenis negros con azul, también traía una visera azul y usaba lentes, media 1.70, era delgado y traía unos guantes blancos, también traía una especie de morral de un color azul, ¿por qué no trae mochila?

-Ho-hola, yo soy PJ, pero las personas suelen decirme aniki- dijo este chico muerto de los nervios- e-espero que no-no-nos llevemos bien- dijo tratando de calmarse-

-Ve a sentarte- le dijo el maestro Yuma-

Se sentó al lado de aquella chica que se parecía tanto a mi... durante toda la clase no dejaron de hablar y voltear a verme de vez en cuando, cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo me sentí aliviado ya que ellos no me verían más, me fui a almorzar con Kaito y sus hermanos, como siempre y vi como muchas chicas estaba con el nuevo y el sólo le decía algo a Rin, ella se alejó y el puso cara de desesperación, no podía dejarlo en esa situación, pero al parecer Kaito se me adelantó, por que en unos instantes ya estaba llevándose al pobre chico de ahí y lo llevaba con nosotros...

-Siéntate con Len- le dijo al nuevo que temblaba a más no poder-

-¿Es que acaso eres ginefobico o algo así?- Akaito era un idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurre preguntarle algo así?-

-Pues, como me sigan pasando estas cosa... voy a te-te-terminar desarrollando esa en-en-enfermedad- dijo el nuevo a un temblando tratando de responderle a Akaito-

-Pues ya serian dos- dijo Nigaito mientras tomaba su té-

-¿De qué ha-ha-hablas?- pregunto al fin el nuevo con cara de asombro-

-El shota que esta alado de ti es ginefobico- dijo Rei sentándose con nosotros, gracias Rei, te agradezco que me digas shota-

-Eso no me lo es-es-esperaba- dijo ya temblando menos-

-¿Eres tartamudo o algo así?- si, Rei era un completo imbécil-

-No, lo que pasa es que desde pequeño cuando las mujeres están muy cerca de mi me pongo muy nervioso y empiezo a tartamudear- dijo ya calmado mientras tomaba un poco de té que el saco, genial, otro loco como Nigaito-

(N/A: El burro hablando de orejas =.=)

-Entonces te ponen nervioso las mujeres- dijo Akaito apuntó de reír-

-Sí, de hecho es una desventaja muchas veces- dijo tomando más té-

-Dime, desde cuando conoces a Kagamine- le dijo Nigaito que ahora lo veía muy entretenido-

-Desde ayer- nos dijo rascándose la cabeza- bueno, no es por molestar pero... aún no se sus nombres- nos dijo viéndonos-

-Yo soy Kaito- dijo sonriendo como sólo él sabe-

-Mucho gusto Kaito- dijo viéndolo-

-Yo soy Akaito- dijo este muy serio- nunca me hagas enojar- le advirtió-

-Lo tendré en mente Akaito-san- le dijo sonriendo lo cual me pareció raro ya que nadie nunca le había sonreído a Akaito-

-Este chico me cae bien- dijo Akaito sonriendo-

-Yo soy Nigaito- dijo este último tomando el té- y somos los hermanos Shion-

-Eso explica el parecido- dijo riendo-

-Yo soy Len Kagamine- le dije viéndole de forma sería-

-O si, el chico shota de la clase- dijo con sonrisa burlona- Yo soy Shin Matsuki- dijo sonriéndonos- pero pueden decirme PJ, aún que mis amigos me dicen aniki-

-¿Por qué te dicen aniki?- pregunto Kaito-

-Por que nadie me ha vencido en una pelea, además no dejo que molesten a los más débiles- dijo muy orgulloso-

-¿Por qué tus padres te pusieron Shin?- pregunto algo que yo también quería saber-

-Yo... no sé, nunca he conocido a mi padre- dijo con tristeza, ahora pienso que no debió preguntar eso Nigaito-

-¿Dónde vives entonces?- pregunto el idiota de mi amigo Kaito-

-Bueno, yo vivo en una especie de internado, mi maestro dice que mi padre es un gran hombre, pero cada vez que le digo que me lo presente, el dice que casi no tiene tiempo para verme, dice que rara vez va al internado y sólo pasa un día ahí- dijo viéndonos con tristeza- pero siempre me dicen que está al pendiente de mi y que está orgulloso- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente-

En ese momento sonó la alarma y tuvimos que volver al salón, pobre chico, lo incomodamos con nuestras preguntas, sólo podía ver como Rin trataba de hablar con él y este sólo le sonreía y volvía a ver hacia el suelo... al acabar las clases me fui a mi casa un poco preocupado por Shin, espero que este bien...

-¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto mi tío Gakupo cuando llegue a casa-

-Hoy entró un nuevo niño que, gracias a los Shion, ahora esta triste ya que le hicieron recordar que no conoce a su papá- dije yo un poco mal porque no sabía si se encontraba bien-

-Mañana invítalo a comer- me dijo mi tío sonriendo- así no te sentirás tan mal- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-

-Lo hare- dije devolviendo la sonrisa a mi tío-

Mañana sería un nuevo día y sólo espero que nada malo pase, pero para mi el rey de las desgracias... eso es casi imposible


	7. Conjugando pasado y presente parte 2

Pov Rin

Yo me levanté temprano ese día y pude oler un delicioso aroma como de waffles con zumo de naranja... en ese momento baje y vi a PJ cocinando...

-A Rin, que bueno que te levantaste, creí que llegarías tarde a la escuela- me dijo sonriéndome-

-Con todo el rollo de Len, ya no me dijiste tu nombre- le dijo ya que solo sabía que le decían PJ-

-Soy Shin Matsuki, la gente suele decirme PJ, pero tú dime aniki- me dijo con una sonrisa muy grande-

-¿Hermano mayor?- le pregunté, por su apodo-

-Sí, así me dicen mis amigos, creo que todos me veía como una especie de hermano mayor- me dijo riéndose nerviosamente-

-De acuerdo aniki- dije sonriendo por el comentario que hizo-

-Ya desayuna o se te ara tarde para ir al colegio- me dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té-

-Tienes razón- dije acabando de desayunar-

Después de que termine de desayunar tome mi mochila y me fui directo a la escuela, al llegar aún no había muchas personas, el maestro tardó un poco en llegar, cuando entró tenía una cara sería que pocas veces se le ve al maestro Yuma...

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero- dijo viéndonos serio, un minuto, no me dirás que PJ se va a meter a la escuela para llevar a cabo el plan- vamos pasa, no seas tímido- le dijo el maestro a quien yo suponía era PJ-

Como lo pensé, PJ se metió al salón caminando muy pensativo, al ponerse frente a nosotros de la nada se puso nervioso, en ese momento pude notar como Miku lo veía de manera lasciva relamiéndose los labios, esto sera interesante

-Ho-hola, yo soy PJ, pero las personas suelen decirme aniki- dijo PJ muriéndose de los nervios mientras temblaba en su lugar- e-espero que no-no-nos llevemos bien- dijo como si le costara mucho calmarse-

-Ve a sentarte- le dijo el maestro Yuma, yo le hice señas para que se sentara conmigo-

El se sentó junto a mi mientras sonreía, sólo hablamos de trivialidades y debes en cuando veíamos de reojo a Len, a la hora del recreo fue muy divertido, PJ no dejaba de pensar en cómo empezar su plan...

-Es muy complicado esto- me dijo caminando al lado mío-

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo- le dije viendo como se rompía la cabeza pensando en el plan-

-Sí tienes razón- dijo sonriendo y caminando como si nada-

-Hola soy Hatsune Miku, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- le dijo a PJ mientras lo azotaba en un pared-

-Yo so-soy Shin, -sólo vi como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojo y tragaba saliva- Shin Matsuki, mu-mu-mucho gusto- dijo finalmente con la cara tan roja como la tengo yo cuando fantaseo con Len, ¿será que le gusta?-

-Yo soy Megpoid Gumi, mucho gusto- dijo mi amiga de pelo verde haciendo acto de presencia-

-Yo soy Kasane Teto- dijo mi amiga de las coletas de taladro-

-Me gu-gu-gusta tu pelo- le dijo entre cortado, a nadie le gusta el pelo de Teto, es muy gracioso-

-Gracias- dijo ella con un rojo intenso en la cara-

Ahora estaba entendiendo, a ellas les gusto PJ, pero son tan egoísta, que compiten para ver quién se va a quedar con él, en ese momento lo vi y me vio con una cara de auxilio

-Saben chicas, ne-ne-necesito hacer a-algo con Rin-chan- dijo muy nervioso- verdad, ¿Rin-chan?-

-Sabes- dije con un poco de misterio- podemos dejarlo para mañana, después de todo... estas haciendo nuevos amigos- le dije mientras me iba de ahí, esa era mi venganza por no haberme querido ayudar al principio-

Después de un rato el tal Kaito lo llevo con él y con Len, valla que después de todo el plan se ejecutó sólo, yo sólo veía como hablaban muy animadamente, hasta que PJ cambio su expresión a una de tristeza... si le hicieron algo yo misma los voy a matar, ya suficiente trabajo tiene con mis problemas como para que lo molesten... en ese momento sonó la campana, me dirigí lo más rápido posible a mi lugar, donde ya se encontraba PJ mirando el suelo

-¿Que te pasó?- le pregunté con todo el valor que tenía- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?- le dijo tratando de llamar su atención-

-Déjalo Rin, en la casa te lo digo- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente y bajando de nuevo su vista al suelo-

-De acuerdo- le dije prestando atención a la clase-

No lo volví a molestar hasta que volvimos a la casa...

-¿Que es lo que te tiene tan triste?- le dije esperando descubrir un por qué, o por lo menos un culpable-

-Me hicieron recordar que nunca conocí a mi padre- dijo con un deje entre tristeza e irá- ¿sabes lo que es para alguien como yo nunca conocer a su padre?- dijo mientras lloraba-

-Lo siento- dije final mente por haberlo hecho enojar y llorar-

-No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo, me voy a dormir- dijo ya más tranquilo llevando una taza de té a su cuarto-

-Espero que este bien- susurre para mí misma una vez que ya se había ido-

Una vez que se fue me puse a limpiar la casa y al terminar me fui a dormir... mañana será un nuevo día


	8. Conjugando pasado y presente parte 3

Pov PJ

Esa mañana me levanté temprano, al parecer Rin no se había levantado, eso era bueno ya que me dejaba sólo con mis pensamientos, después de estar un rato pensando en el plan comencé a cocinar unos waffles para Rin, al terminar le hice un zumo de naranja, cuando lo estaba sirviendo vi como Rin se acercaba a comer

-A Rin, que bueno que te levantaste, creí que llegarías tarde a la escuela- le dije sonriendo porque tenía todo su pelo desacomodado-

-Con todo el rollo de Len, ya no me dijiste tu nombre- me dijo mientras se sentaba a comer, supongo que es lógico que quiera saber mi nombre-

-Soy Shin Matsuki, la gente suele decirme PJ, pero tu dime aniki- le dije con una sonrisa muy grande recordando que nunca le había dicho mi nombre-

-¿Hermano mayor?- me pregunto por el significado de mi apodo-

-Sí, así me dicen mis amigos, creo que todos me veía como una especie de hermano mayor- le dije riendo nerviosamente debido a que era más complicado el por qué-

-De acuerdo aniki- dijo sonriendo, supongo que era por el comentario que dije hace un rato-

-Ya desayuna o se te ara tarde para ir al colegio- le dije reprochado el hecho de que sólo estaba platicando y no comía-

-Tienes razón- dijo acabando de desayunar-

Al acabar se arregló y salió con rumbo a la escuela, después de que yo también desayunara partí con rumbo a la escuela para llevar a cabo mi plan, al llegar me topé con un hombre de pelo rosa y traje negro

-¿Quién eres chico?- me pregunto el sujeto antes mencionado-

-Es el nuevo alumno… Yuma, déjalo pasar- dijo una señora muy linda-

Tenía el pelo rubio y usaba un vestido amarillo con negro, además tenía un aire de poder que hasta a mi me hacía respetarla

-Directora Lily, así que este es el nuevo- dijo el profesor Yuma viéndome- acompáñame- dijo llevándome al salón-

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la entrada del salón, yo me quedé esperando a fuera del salón...

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero- pude oír como el maestro les decía eso a los demás, me inquieta esto- vamos pasa, no seas tímido- me dijo el maestro, bueno esto sería interesante-

En ese momento entre pensando en trivialidades que ni siquiera recuerdo, cuando vi a los alumnos me puse nervioso

-Ho-hola, yo soy PJ, pero las personas suelen decirme aniki- dije nervioso a más no poder- e-espero que no-no-nos llevemos bien- dije tratando de calmarme-

-Ve a sentarte- me dijo el maestro Yuma mientras me sonreía-

Me senté con Rin y platicamos de más triviales que tampoco logró recordar, antes de darme cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo, yo estaba tratando de pensar en cómo llevar a cabo el plan, cosa que no lograba

-Es muy complicado esto- le dije caminando a su lado-

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo- me dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona, yo rompiendo mi cabeza por el plan y ella burlándose de mi-

-Sí tienes razón- dije mientras le sonreía y caminaba como si nada-

-Hola soy Hatsune Miku, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- me dijo una chica loca de pelo turquesa y mirada lasciva mientras me azotaba en la pared-

-Yo so-soy Shin, -por una extraña razón esa chica me parecía familiar lo cual me hizo ponerme nervioso- Shin Matsuki, mu-mu-mucho gusto- me puse tan rojo por la cercanía y la mirada de esta chica que me parecía familiar, incluso el nombre me recordaba a algo-

-Yo soy Megpoid Gumi, mucho gusto- dijo una chica de pelo verde y ropa muy insinuante-

-Yo soy Kasane Teto- dijo una chica de pelo rojo con un corte de cabello muy guay, me gustó ese estilo de taladros-

-Me gu-gu-gusta tu pelo- le dije entre cortado por la cercanía de Miku-

-Gracias- dijo ella con un rojo intenso en la cara, se ve linda con el rojo en su cara-

Debía hacer algo o estas tres me violarían y luego perdería mis alas, así que hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió... pedirle ayuda a Rin

-Saben chicas, ne-ne-necesito hacer a-algo con Rin-chan- dije con los nervios de punta por esa chica de pelo turquesa- verdad, ¿Rin-chan?- le dije tratando de sonreír-

-Sabes- dijo con algo de misterio que no me dio buena espina- podemos dejarlo para mañana, después de todo... estas haciendo nuevos amigos- me dijo mientras se iba de ahí, maldita traidora... bueno, supongo que me lo merezco por no haberle querido ayudar al principio-

Pero cuando creí que estaba perdido, la voz de un ángel con olor a helado de fresa me salvo

-Oigan chicas, dejen al nuevo en paz- dijo el chico de pelo azul alto con bufanda azul y gabardina azul con blanco, también tenía un pantalón café y zapatos del mismo color-

Después de eso me llevó donde estaban él y sus amigos, bingo, Len estaba en esa mesa... plan a en marcha...

-Siéntate con Len- me dijo amablemente, yo no podía mantenerme muy bien en pie por la temblorina que me causó aquella chica-

-¿Es que acaso eres ginefobico o algo así?- pregunto un chico que vestía igual que el anterior, sólo que este tenía rojo y negro en su ropa-

-Pues, como me sigan pasando estas cosa... voy a te-te-terminar desarrollando esa en-en-enfermedad- dije tratando de responderle al chico, pero no salió como yo esperaba-

-Pues ya serian dos- dijo un niño un poco más joven que se vestía igual a los otros dos sólo que el saca un color verde en su ropa, ¿Serán hermanos?-

-¿De qué ha-ha-hablas?- pregunté poniendo cara de asombro aún un poco traumado por lo de la chica-

-El shota que esta alado de ti es ginefobico- dijo un chico de pelo negro parecido a Len sólo que este tenía los ojos amarillos, y yo que pensé que no podía haber tantas personas iguales-

-Eso no me lo es-es-esperaba- dije ya un poco más recuperado de lo anterior-

-¿Eres tartamudo o algo así?- me pregunto el chico que se parecía a Len de una forma muy descortés-

-No, lo que pasa es que desde pequeño cuando las mujeres están muy cerca de mi me pongo muy nervioso y empiezo a tartamudear- dije sacando un poco de té verde que tenía en mi mochila y tomando un poco de este-

-Entonces te ponen nervioso las mujeres- dijo el de la bufanda roja de una forma burlona-

-Sí, de hecho es una desventaja muchas veces- dije tomando un poco de té-

-Dime, desde cuando conoces a Kagamine- me dijo el de la bufanda verde, ¿se refería a Rin-chan?-

-Desde ayer- dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa por el hecho de no saber si era Rin-chan- bueno, no es por molestar pero... aún no se sus nombres- les dije viéndolos curioso-

-Yo soy Kaito- dijo el de la bufanda azul mientras me sonreía de una forma amigable-

-Mucho gusto Kaito- dije viéndolo serio-

-Yo soy Akaito- dijo el de la bufanda roja muy serio- nunca me hagas enojar- me advirtió muy serio-

-Lo tendré en mente Akaito-san- le dije sonriendo de un forma divertida, me parecía que por dentro no era tan malo... y eso, me agrada-

-Este chico me cae bien- dijo Akaito sonriendo, sabía que no era tan malo como aparentaba-

-Yo soy Nigaito- dijo el de la bufanda verde que me daba mucha intriga- y somos los hermanos Shion-

-Eso explica el parecido- dije riendo por su comentario-

-Yo soy Len Kagamine- Me dijo en una forma sería, si hasta tienen el mismo apellido-

-O si, el chico shota de la clase- le dije con una sonrisa burlona- Yo soy Shin Matsuki- le dije sin quitar mi sonrisa- pero pueden decirme PJ, aún que mis amigos me dicen aniki-

-¿Por qué te dicen aniki?- pregunto Kaito, esa es la pregunta del día-

-Por que nadie me ha vencido en una pelea, además no dejo que molesten a los más débiles- dije muy orgulloso por mi habilidad mágica-

-¿Por qué tus padres te pusieron Shin?- pregunto Nigaito algo que me causó dolor y aunque no quise admitirlo me hizo recordar el porqué odio a los mortales-

-Yo... no sé, nunca he conocido a mi padre- dije con mucha tristeza por lo que me hicieron recordar-

-¿Dónde vives entonces?- pregunto Kaito de una forma curiosa-

-Bueno, yo vivo en una especie de internado, mi maestro dice que mi padre es un gran hombre, pero cada vez que le digo que me lo presente, el dice que casi no tiene tiempo para verme, dice que rara vez va al internado y sólo pasa un día ahí- dije viendo a los demás con tristeza - pero siempre me dicen que está al pendiente de mi y que está orgulloso- dije sonriendo pero de una manera melancólica-

En ese momento sonó la campana y me metí al salón lo más pronto posible, Rin-chan no tardó en entrar y sentarse junto a mí

-¿Que te pasó?- me pregunto demostrando preocupación, lo cual me sorprendió- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?- me dijo como si tratará de llamar mi atención-

-Déjalo Rin, en la casa te lo digo- dije sonriendo melancólicamente mientras volvía a bajar mi vista al suelo-

-De acuerdo- me dijo volviendo a poner su atención en la clase-

Aún podía recordar aquel día en el que decidí convertirme en un ángel, podía oír la lluvia caer y a Cupido frente a mí, también podía recordar a un Pitt muy triste... no tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa

-¿Que es lo que te tiene tan triste?- me dijo como si intentará descubrí algo, eso solo aumentó mi irá-

-Me hicieron recordar que nunca conocí a mi padre- dije muy triste y enojado a la vez, pero debo admitir que no debí desquitarlas con Rin- ¿sabes lo que es para alguien como yo nunca conocer a su padre?- dije mientras rompía en llanto-

-Lo siento- dijo como si ella fuera la culpable de lo que sucedía-

-No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo, me voy a dormir- dije dejando de llorar mientras me subía a mi cuarto con una taza de té-

Ya en mi cuarto podía ver el recuerdo revivir en mi mente una y otra vez, esos acontecimientos tan malos

Flashback

-Cupido, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué me has citado?- le pregunté al dios del amor mientras me sentaba en una silla-

Algo no andaba bien, podía ver a Pitt, a pauleta y a varios dioses, incluso la protectora del multiverso Setsuko estaba ahí...

-Esto puede que te cause un dolor pero...- dijo Cupido tratando de sonar tranquilo-

-El jefe a muerto- dijo finalmente Setsuko viéndome sería-

-Pa-papá murió- dije tratando de analizar la situación que rodeaba-

En ese momento salí corriendo del lugar, por más que trataba de entenderlo no podía o no quería hacerlo, nunca pude conocerlo... esto no es justo, en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo injusto del destino, lo peor de todo... fue el día de mi cumpleaños, 2 de diciembre... Cupido no tardó en entrar

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto con mucha preocupación-

-Sí, sólo que no se por qué se tuvo que morir antes de que yo lo conociera- dije viendo a Cupido con tristeza-

-Escucha, el dejo esto para ti- me dijo sacando un teclado musical con una marca muy rara en la parte de atrás, constaba de una estrella con un corazón dentro...-

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté a Cupido con total desconcierto-

-Es un teclado mágico que se le fue entregado a tu padre por la tribu Gaia, dioses del mundo muglox- me dijo sonriendo de una forma que me hizo sentir más tranquilo-

-¿Mi hermano ya lo sabe?- le pregunté a Cupido un poco más tranquilo-

-Sí, ya se lo dijeron- me dijo serio como si algo lo agobiara-

-Y... ¿Quién lo mató?- pregunto queriendo saber al culpable-

-Fue un robot hecho con la ingeniería de los mortales- me dijo serio- pero, no debes guardar rencor hacia los mortales- me dijo tratando de calmar la tormenta que crecía en mi-

-Voy a hacer el examen para ser un ángel y acabaré con todos los humanos que no controlen sus instintos destructivos- dije enojado y comenzó mi entrenamiento-

Fin del flashback

En ese momento volví a la realidad y escribí en la bitácora

Día 2

Hoy puse en marcha el plan a, hoy un grupo de chicos me hizo recordar la muerte de mi padre, también conocí a un chica de pelo turquesa que me parece muy familiar, aún no logró descubrir el por qué de este hecho, mañana debo disculparme con Rin por gritarle sin razón, mañana será un nuevo día, fase dos del plan inicia mañana, tratar de unir a Rin y a Len

Antes de que me durmiera me llegó un mensaje de Cupido diciendo que conocería a mis hermanos... estoy ansioso... con eso me dormí


	9. Angeles y demonios

Pov Len

Esa mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, yo tomé rumbo a la escuela pensando en lo que había pasado con PJ, al llegar sólo vi a Rin muy aburrida viendo por la ventana así que junte todo el valor que tenía y fui a preguntarle por el

-Oye, ¿sabes por qué no vino PJ?- le pregunté a Rin-

-El... tuvo que salir y dijo que nos veíamos más tarde- dijo mientras se sonrojaba haciendo que me pusiera muy nervioso-

-Gra-gracias por la información- dije mientras salía hacia mi lugar lo más rápido posible-

El resto del día pasó normalmente pero yo y los demás nos sentíamos mal porque tal vez PJ no vino por nuestra culpa, yo iba camino a mi casa cuando vi a un chico tirado muy cerca de mi casa, se notaba a leguas que había perdido mucha sangre... pero al acercarme me impacto lo que descubrí, PJ yacía en el suelo desangrado, su herida se veía hecha con una especie de cuchilla, tal vez una katana... seguía respirando pero era muy débil su respiración, así que lo lleve a mi casa para que no muriera... Después de tres horas de estarlo cuidando despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo sentándose en el sofá donde lo había dejado-

-Estas en mi casa- le dije, el voltio rápido hacia mí, pero se agarró la herida por el dolor-

-Lamentó las molestias Len, debo volver o Rin se preocupara de que no allá vuelto- dijo PJ tratando de levantarse, ¿Acaso viven juntos?-

-Dime donde es y yo le diré que pasó- le dije para que no se levantará-

-No, debo ir yo- dijo muy cansado por la pérdida de sangre-

-Bien, yo te llevó- le dije con tal de que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo o perdería más sangre-

Después de que me dijera la dirección descubrí que eran mis vecinos y sólo tuve que llevarlo a la casa de al lado... estuve esperando un rato hasta que salió Rin muy enojada, enojo que se le pasó al ver como estaba PJ

-Gracias por traerlo- me dijo Rin mientras yo lo dejaba en su cuarto-

-No te preocupes, después de todo... también es mi amigo- le dijo sonriendo mientras me iba a mi casa-

Mañana le preguntaría que pasó, sólo espero que este bien...


	10. Angeles y demonios parte 2

Pov Rin

Esa mañana me levanté y pude oler el desayuno que PJ preparaba, baje para darle los buenos días y disculparme por lo que pasó ayer... pero al bajar, el ya no estaba ahí, sólo estaba el desayuno servido y una nota... la nota decía:

Amiga Rin

Tuve que salir, por lo tanto no iré a la escuela, deje el desayuno servido y descuida, no pasa nada, te perdonó por lo de ayer

Firma PJ

Después de leer la carta desayune y me cambie para irme a la escuela... al llegar a la escuela vi que aún no llegaban los demás, me senté y comencé a mirar al vacío, era muy aburrido cuando PJ no venía a la escuela, además no tenía ningún plan que me ayudará con Len... no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente vi como Len se me acercaba

-Oye, ¿sabes por qué no vino PJ?- me pregunto con algo de preocupación-

-El... tuvo que salir y dijo que nos veíamos más tarde- dije mientras sentía como el calor de mi cara aumentaba-

-Gra-gracias por la información- dijo mientras temblaba y se iba a su lugar corriendo-

El resto del día lo pase perdida en las nubes, era relajante, después de que termino la clase, me dirigí a mi casa creyendo que PJ ya estaría ahí... al entrar descubrí que no estaba ahí y me empecé a preocupar... estuve esperando un buen rato a que llegará, dieron la 12 de la noche cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa... estaba tan enojada, fui a abrir la puerta dispuesta a regañarlo por la hora, gran sorpresa me lleve al ver a Len traer a PJ casi desangrado, el enojo se me fue al ver a mi amigo en ese estado...

-Gracias por traerlo- le dije aliviada a Len mientras lo ponía en su cuarto-

-No te preocupes, después de todo... también es mi amigo- me dijo sonriendo mientras se iba de mi casa-

¿Qué le habrá pasado?, tendré que preguntárselo mañana, después de esa reflexión me fui a dormir, mañana sabría que le pasó a mi amigo...

*¿Qué le habrá pasado a PJ?, ¿será cierto que fue una katana la causa de su herida?, si tienen alguna teoría de como le pasó esto, entonces pónganla en un review y veremos quién acierta a este problema... perdón por no subir últimamente pero ni he podido, espero poder subir más seguido, se despide su amigo eljefe2000, hasta la próxima humanos.


	11. Angeles y demonios parte 3

Pov PJ

Esa mañana me desperté más temprano de lo normal, no quería que Rin se diera cuenta que iba a salir, así que hice el desayuno muy temprano, después del desayuno le hice una carta explicando el por qué no iría a la escuela, decía más o menos así:

Amiga Rin

Tuve que salir, por lo tanto no iré a la escuela, deje el desayuno servido y descuida, no pasa nada, te perdonó por lo de ayer

Firma PJ

Esto último lo escribí sabiendo que quería disculparse por hacerme recordar aún más ese mal recuerdo de mi niñez, después de eso tome el morral y fui a un lugar donde pudiera abrir el cruce divino sin llamar la atención...

-Este callejón se ve buena opción- dije para mi mismo mientras abría el cruce-

Después de abrirlo entre y fui directo a la oficina de Cupido, toque y espere a que me abrieran...

-Al fin llegas PJ- me dijo Cupido mientras me dejaba pasar-

Después de entrar pude ver a un chico de pelo naranja muy parecido a mí, el tenía unos lentes de sol y un paliacate de color naranja, tenía un suéter negro, unos pantalones del mismo color y unos tenis de color naranja, este peleaba con otro de pelo turquesa que también se parecía a mí, este, al contrario del anterior, tenía un chaleco negro, usaba una gorra negra, tenía unos pantalones turquesa y unos tenis del mismo color, este tenía una gorra naranja en sus manos, que supuse era del niño del pelo naranja...

-Dame mi gorra- le dijo el de pelo naranja al del pelo turquesa-

-No lo hare- dijo el otro irritado por la forma de ser del que parecía ser su hermano-

-Ya dejen de pelear, ni siquiera han visto a su hermano- dijo Cupido regañando a mis hermanos-

-Así que tu eres PJ- dijo el de pelo naranja viéndome mientras sonreía- me llamo Len y el zoquete de mi lado es Masaru Daisuke- dijo mientras señalaba al chico del pelo turquesa-

-¿A quién le dices zoquete? Inútil- dijo Daisuke defendiéndose-

-Ya, los dos cálmense- dije tratando de separarlos-

-Pero si hasta la personalidad de papá, la tienes tu, eres su viva imagen- dijo el de pelo naranja mientras me sonreía-

-Por cierto me llamo Shin- les dije mientras sonreía-

-Así que tú eres el nuevo hermano- dijo Len sonriéndome-

-Así que ustedes son mis hermanos- dije viendo a mis recién conocidos hermanos-

-También tienes dos hermanas- dijo Cupido aclarando este echo-

-¿Por qué no están aquí?- dije viendo a este con desconcierto-

-Bueno, nuestra hermana Kaede estaba de viaje en el digimundo- dijo Len viendo hacia el techo, como si así recordará más rápido-

-¿Que es el digimundo?- le pregunte curioso por este digimundo-

-Es el mundo que existe en la zona digital donde viven los Digimon o digital monsters- dijo Len explicando lo que quería decir-

-Así que los Digimon son datos de computadora- le dije a mi hermano-

-Así es- respondió mientras sonreía-

-Y nuestra otra hermana tenía un concierto y no pudo venir- dijo Daisuke viéndome serio-

-Vaya, así que es una idol- le dije mientras recordaba que últimamente convivo con muchos de ellos-

-Sí, ese siempre fue su sueño- dijo Daisuke mientras sonreía-

-Me alegro por ella- le dije a mi hermano-

-Bueno, ¿qué más quieres saber?- dijo Len mientras me sonreía-

-¿Por qué te pusieron Len?- le pregunte a mi hermano-

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, mi mamá me puso así por uno de los amigos de mi papá llamado Len Kagamine- me dijo mientras me veía, yo me puse a analizar lo que pasaba... no podia ser el mismo Len que yo conozco, o ¿sí?-

-Y conocí a un tal Len Kagamine en una misión, pero parece tener 15 años de edad y no me parece que sepa algo de nuestro padre- les dije, ellos se voltearon a ver y luego me vieron con suma seriedad-

-¿Alguna vez te hablaron de la teoría del multiverso?- Me pregunto Len con mucha seriedad-

-Algo se de eso, que hay varios mundos que coexisten en el mismo tiempo y espacio, pero sin tener idea uno de la existencia del otro, existen cerca de un millón de mundos diferentes- les dije mientras los veía-

-Y aparte existen cerca de 1600 dimensiones distintas, lo que significa que puede haber más de 1600 mundos con las mismas características y personas, sólo que cada uno tiene su propia historia y sus propios acontecimientos- me dijo tratando de que entendiera-

-Eso significa que estoy en un universo alterno- dije ya más calmado-

-Sí, bueno, yo conozco a Kagamine como mi tío lenny y tal vez debas volver ya, se hace de noche, si necesitas algo sólo pide ayuda e iremos lo más rápido posible- me dijo Daisuke sonriéndome-

-Lo hare, fue un placer conocerlos, nos veremos otro día- les dije mientras salía del cuarto-

-No lo olvides estaremos dándote ayuda cuando lo necesites- me dijo mi hermano Len, antes de irme-

Después de llegar a la tierra me dirigí a la casa de Rin para descansar, ya que aún tenía escuela, pero cuando iba saliendo vi como unos chicos molestaban a una chica, era una chica que me parecía familiar

-Hey, dejen de molestar a la señorita- les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos-

-¿O si no que?- me pregunto un choco de pelo plateado con un ojo amarillo y otro azul, vestía con ropa de color gris-

-Les tendré que dar una lección de vida- les dije mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa-

-¿Tú y cuantos más?- pregunto otro que traía una gorra de marinero, el ojo derecho vendado y se parecía a Len Kagamine-

-Yo y yo, eso me parece muy bien, no lo creen- les dije sin dejar de sonreír-

La chica se puso atrás de mi, fue cuando note que se trataba de Miku, en ese momento un chico de pelo rojo que parecía más grande que yo salió de en medio de los otros dos, este traía un chaleco de mezclilla azul y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color

-¿No sabes con quienes estás tratando?- me dijo viéndome fijamente-

-Sí, lo sé, Piko y Oliver actores de películas, y tu Robert Teto, eres un cantante de utau, no sé que hacen unos sujetos como ustedes molestando a una señorita, pero se las verán conmigo- les dije usando la habilidad psíquica para indagar sobre ellos-

-Bien, nos iremos, pero no le digas a nadie que estuvimos aquí, perderíamos nuestro empleo- dijo Oliver de una forma muy sincera-

-Ahora, largo- les dije mientras abrazaba a Miku como protección-

Después de eso se fueron...

-¿Estás bien Miku?- le pregunté a Miku-

-Sí, gracias- dijo sonriéndome-

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hermano- dijo una voz que yo reconocería en cualquier parte-

-¿Que quieres DJ?- le pregunté a mi hermano que me veía con una sonrisa malévola-

-Mi nombre es Etsu Matsuki y significa más allá, ahí es donde debes estar- me dijo mientras sacaba a Alastor-

-Miku, corre- le dije mientras retrocedía-

En ese momento Miku echo a correr y yo me quedé con el loco de mi hermano y Alastor

-Vamos hermano, detén esta locura- le dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-

-Tú te dedicas a proteger a las personas que mataron a papá- dijo Etsu viéndome serio-

-Pero no todos los mortales son malos, aún tienen esperanza- le dije recordando a Rin, a Len, a Miku y a todos sus amigos-

-Sí eso piensas, no me dejas otra opción, hermano- me dijo antes de enterrar a Alastor en mi estómago- salúdame a papá- me dijo en el oído mientras yo perdía el conocimiento-

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese estado, pero pude ver una especie de cuarto oscuro antes de despertar, al despertar descubrí que estaba en una casa

-¿Dónde estoy?- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá amarillo donde me encontraba-

-Estas en mi casa- me dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato, al tratar de voltear a verlo me dolió y recordé el regalo de mi hermano y Alastor-

-Lamentó las molestias Len, debo volver o Rin se preocupara de que no allá vuelto- dije mientras trataba de levantarme para ir con Rin, cosa que no logré-

-Dime donde es y yo le diré que pasó- me dijo Len amablemente cuidando de mi salud-

-No, debo ir yo- dije mientras sentía como mi cabeza daba vueltas por el cansancio, así que... así se siente perder sangre-

-Bien, yo te llevó- me dijo aún tratando de ayudar, cosa que no iba q desperdiciar en el estado en el que me encontraba-

Len tenía cara de asombro al saber que éramos vecinos, pero que esperaba, en fin... después de que me logrará levantar del sofá, fuimos a mi casa y al tocar no tardó mucho para que una Rin enojada apareciera tras el marco de la puerta, enojo que se le pasó al ver como me encontraba yo, eso demostraba mi punto sobre los mortales

-Gracias por traerlo- le dijo Rin a Len mientras me dejaba en mi cuarto-

-No te preocupes, después de todo... también es mi amigo- le respondió sonriendo mientras se iba de la casa-

Rin se fue a su cuarto a descansar y yo pude escribir mi bitácora antes de dormir

Día 3

Hoy no puse ayudar a Rin porque tuve que ver a mis hermanos, al regresar a mi misión, pude ver a la tal Hatsune Miku siendo atacada por un grupo de artistas igual que ella... también descubrí que mi hermano trata de arruinar mi misión, voy a destrozarlo

Con eso me dormí


	12. El cumpleaños de Miku

Pov Len

Después de la rutina normal de la mañana me dirigí a la escuela y me alivie mucho al ver a PJ sentado junto a Rin, después pude ver como entraba Miku con ojeras y muy cansada, alzó su vista y al ver a PJ sentado con Rin, sonrió y se dirigió a ellos... ellos hablaban algo, ella les dio unos sobres y se fue a su lugar, en ese momento lo recordé, es el cumpleaños de Miku

-Len, ¿iras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- me pregunto Miku con una sonrisa.. pero, me sorprendió que no usará el kun para referirse a mi-

-Claro Miku- le respondí dudando un poco ya que cerca de ella normalmente me daba mi ginefobia-

Después de eso se fue a su lugar y yo me quedé viendo que hacia por que me pareció raro su cambio de actitud hacia mi, fue cuando me di cuenta de que Miku no dejaba de ver a PJ... en ese momento decidí ayudar a Miku con PJ, pero necesitaré la ayuda de Rin... espere a que diera la hora del recreo, en cuanto sonó el timbre fui a hablar con Rin...

-PJ, ¿me dejarías hablar con Rin?- le dije a PJ para que no se enterara de mi plan-

-Claro, por que no- dijo mientras se iba a otro lado-

Después de que se fue me senté y junte todo el valor que tenía para hablar con Rin sin titubear

-Necesito tu ayuda- le dije a Rin de manera sería-

-¿Con que?- me pregunto poniendo una cara de desconcierto-

-Quiero unir a PJ y a Miku- le dije mientras sonreía-

-No- dijo mientras se levantaba y me dejaba ahí-

No sabía por que Rin había cambiado de personalidad tan repentinamente, era como si supiera algo que yo no... después de que acabo el descanso, en el salón pude ver a Rin discutiendo con PJ, al parecer a este último algo le molestaba, se levantó y se fue seguido de Rin, al ver que se iban Miku también tomó sus cosas y lo siguió cosa que yo imite, al salir pude ver que PJ le gritaba algo a Rin, al acercarme lo único que pude oír fue...

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?- le dijo Rin a PJ de forma irritada-

-¿Que te importa?- le dijo mientras se iba-

Eso fue muy rudo en mi opinión... al volver a mi casa decidi arreglarme para el cumpleaños de Miku... cuando me termine de arreglar fui a la casa de mi amiga para ver si no necesitaba ayuda... al llegar pude ver a PJ hablando con un sujeto parecido a el, sólo que este usaba un traje negro y una corbata roja, después de un rato se fueron juntos y yo entre a hablar con Miku... después de tocar la puerta y esperar un rato, al fin abrieron

-Que bueno que llegas Len, necesitamos un poco de ayuda- me dijo Zatsune mientras me llevaba adentro de la casa-

Adentro se podia ver a Mikuo y a Miku arreglando la casa, sin pensarlo 2 veces fui a ayudar un poco después de un rato ya teníamos todo listo... No tardaron en llegar los demás...

-Hola Len- me dijo Rin que acababa de llegar- queria disculparme por lo de la mañana- me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-

-No hay problema, pasa- le dije mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlar mi fobia-

-Por cierto, ¿no has visto a PJ por aquí?- me pregunto con algo de preocupación-

-No, no lo he visto en un buen rato, aún que antes de entrar pude ver que hablaba con alguien parecido a el de traje negro, ellos se fueron juntos- le dije a Rin recordando lo que vi hace unas horas-

En eso pude oír como algo caía al piso, al voltear la cabeza pude ver a Miku pasmada en la entrada de la sala con la pupila dilatada...

-¿Te sucede algo Miku?- le pregunte de forma preocupada-

-Sí, sólo... recordé algo- me dijo mientras recogia lo que tiró- sólo me iré a cambiar para la fiesta- dijo mientras subía a su cuarto-

Decidí dejar el tema por la paz y mejor me fui a la cocina a ver si Mikuo ya había terminado... al caer la noche la fiesta empezó y no veía rastros de PJ... hasta que derrepente sonó el timbre a las 11 de la noche...

-¿Quien llega tan tarde?- dije mientras abría la puerta-

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero invite a mis hermanos y se tardan mucho en arreglar- dijo PJ que traía una camisa azul de manga larga, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unos tenis negros-

-Pasen- les dije mientras me hacía a un lado-

En ese momento vi como PJ entraba con otros dos, que supuse, eran sus hermanos

-Len, te presentó a mi hermano Len- me dijo mientras señalaba a un chico de pelo naranja idéntico a el, parecian gemelos-

-¿Se llama igual que yo?- le pregunté a PJ una vez que capte el nombre de su hermano-

-Sí, es curioso no- dijo PJ sonriendo de forma misteriosa-

-Hola, soy Len Takenouchi, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo el chico de pelo naranja mientras sonreía- mis amigos me dicen Raisinger- dijo mientras me veía con sus ojos cafés-

-Soy Len Kagamine- le dije devolviendo la sonrisa- también espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Y este de aquí es mi hermano Daisuke Masaru- me dijo mientras abrazaba al otro chico que venía con el, este tenía el pelo turquesa como el de Miku e igual que el anterior, era idéntico a PJ-

-Hola, mi nombre es Masaru Daisuke Garcia y es un placer conocerte, la gente suele decirme junker- dijo el chico muy entusiasmado y sonriente- pero tu dime Masaru- dijo sin dejar de sonreír-

-Mucho gusto Masaru- le dije devolviendo la sonrisa con el mismo entusiasmo-

-Me alegra que todos se lleven bien- dijo PJ sonriendo- Bueno, debemos buscar a Rin, luego nos vemos- dijo PJ mientras sus hermanos lo seguían a buscar a Rin-

Yo me dirigí al sofá y me puse a descansar mientras Miku hacia acto de presencia... no tardó mucho para que Miku bajará y se sentará conmigo en el sofá...

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto miku con una vestido de color turquesa sencillo y unas sandalias del mismo color, ella no solía vestir así, normalmente vestía ropa muy llamativa o que dejaba poco a la imaginación-

-Te ves bien- le dije viéndola muy feliz- a que viene ese cambio de look- le dije imaginando la razón-

-Bueno, creo que tu ya sabes la razón- dijo Miku un poco apenada por ese echo, o eso supuse-

-Si, ya lo se, pero nunca creí que pudieras cambiar tanto por una persona- le dije viéndola de forma amistosa-

-Sí, lo se- dijo Miku un poco apenada-

Estuvimos un rato platicando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido hasta que llegó el momento del pastel... después de cantar a la cumpleañera nos fuimos a sentar ella y yo al sofá, en un momento PJ llegó y se quedó para en su lugar sin palabra alguna, para taparse la nariz y salir corriendo a fuera de la casa... Miku lo siguió y yo fui a ver a sus hermanos, para ver que le pasaba...

-¿Saben que le pasó a PJ?- les pregunté de forma preocupada-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo el de cabellera naranja viendome con seriedad y desconcierto-

-Bueno, hace un rato parecia hipnotizado por ver a Miku- dije, en ese momento el de los pelos turquesa se atragantó con un pedazo de pastel y el de pelo naranja se petrifico en su lugar-

-Yo te puedo responder eso- dijo un chico de pelo café muy oscuro, y ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía un traje negro y zapatos del mismo color, una corbata casi tan roja como sus ojos y una espada colgada en su espalda, en ese momento me di cuenta que era el mismo tipo con el que hablaba PJ en la entrada de la casa de Miku-

-Sólo eres tu Etsu- dijo el de la cabellera naranja muy calmado-

-Bueno, me dejan hablar o van a seguir atragantandose como animales- dijo señalando al tal Masaru que se había atragantado hace un rato- veran, PJ esta enamorado de miku, pero... el no puede amar y eso le preocupa, tal vez ahora estés más confundido que antes, pero... es más sencillo de lo que parece- dijo el chico mientras tomaba sake y se iba al sofá-

-¿Que quiso decir?- le pregunté a los otros dos-

-Eso debes preguntárselo a PJ- dijo Masaru ya recuperado de lo de antes-

Pasó un rato pero Miku no volvió, llegó la noche y decidi irme a mi casa, me ofrecí a llevar a una ebria Rin a su casa...

-¿Tu sabes por que PJ no puede amar?- le dije a Rin, esperando que su ebriedad me respondiera la duda-

-Es un secreto... el cayó del cielo por un deseo que pedí- me dijo, al estar ebria creí que mentía, pero su seriedad me hizo pensar que, por muy extraño que sonará, decia la verdad-

-¿puedes responder mi pregunta?- le dije mientras veía como sonreía y miraba el suelo-

-Es que el tiene prohibido amar, si rompe esa regla es castigado- dijo mientras veía el suelo- pero shhh, es un secreto- dijo mientras se reía-

Así que esa es la razón, pero quien lo va a castigar... sólo hay alguien que sabe de cosas para normales, nunca creí que diría esto en circunstancias como esta, pero... es momento de visitar a Neru y su biblioteca de libros de espiritismo... después de dejar a Rin en su casa, me fui a la mía y me acosté, pues mañana tendría que visitar a Neru...

*al fin les traje el nuevo capítulo, no se preocupen que subiré pronto los demás, además como veran, Len le va perdiendo la ginefobia a Rin...


	13. El cumpleaños de Miku parte 2

Pov Rin

Esa mañana me desperté aún con la preocupación de lo que le pudo haber hecho eso a PJ, baje las escaleras y lo encontré cocinando como siempre... después de sentarnos a comer le pregunté...

-¿Quien te hizo esa herida?- le dije muy sería y preocupada-

-Esto...- dijo señalando su herida- me la hizo mi hermano gemelo, Etsu Matsuki- dijo comiendo con mucha tranquilidad-

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un gemelo, y ¿no te preocupa que te haya lastimado?- le pregunté esperando encontrar una respuesta concreta-

-No, verás el odia a los humanos- dijo viendome con algo de curiosidad-

-¿Por que nos odia?- dije incluyendome en la lista de humanos-

-Un robot humano mató a nuestro padre, no lo culpo por estar molesto... pero una cosa es estar molesto y otra es querer matar a un inocente- dijo muy enojado, entonces él defendió a alguien y por eso salió lastimado-

-¿A que inocente te refieres?- le pregunté a PJ mientras esté sólo me veía-

-A Miku, el la iba a atravesar con alastor, una de las espadas malditas- dijo tomando un poco de té- no podia dejar que lo hiciera, así que me interpuse y me dio a mi- dijo tomando más te con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-

-¿Espada maldita?- le pregunté, según yo esos eran cuentos para asustar a las personas y que no robaran las espadas-

-Sí, aún que creas lo contrario, existen, yo mismo poseo una de ellas, pero sólo algunos pueden blandirlas sin morir- dijo mientras se levantaba- bueno, debemos ir a la escuela-

-Y esa chica, Miku, te gusta- dije viéndolo con picardía-

-Sí, no lo puedo negar, pero no tengo permitido amar o me castigaran- dijo mientras tomaba su morral- y ya te he dicho demasiado, eso no se lo debes decir a nadie- me ordenó de forma autoritaria, ¿pero quien lo castiga?-

-De acuerdo, vámonos ya- le dije resignada a no saber quien lo castigaba-

Estuvimos caminando con rumbo a la escuela cuando pude ver algo que nunca había notado, PJ nunca soltaba su morral, eso me causó intriga... al llegar al salón PJ se sentó con cuidado, aún le dolía la herida...

-Y dime, ¿por que no puedes amar?- le dije esperando más información-

-Sólo te diré que mi empleo me lo prohíbe, además si Amara a alguien empezaría a dejar mi misión de lado y eso no es bueno, ni para ti ni para mi- dijo viendome serio, tenía razón, no es bueno que abandone la misión de enamorar a Len de mi, sólo por una chica-

Después de un rato el salón se empezó a llenar de gente, y Miku vino a decirnos algo...

-¿Irán a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto de forma nerviosa, se veía que no había dormido bien-

-No lo se- dije tratando de ver si ella también queria a PJ-

-Iremos- dijo PJ ignorando mi respuesta y viendo a Miku- gracias por invitarnos- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Gracias a ti... Shin-kun- dijo mientras se iba al lugar de Len, creo que le va a preguntar lo mismo-

-¿Por que aceptaste?- le pregunté de forma inquisidora-

-Sería descortes rechazar la invitación de una dama a su cumpleaños- dijo como si fuera todo un caballero de la edad media- y si preguntáis, alguna vez visite la época media, era muy linda la tierra en esa entonces- dijo viendo la ventana-

-Vale, no preguntaré por que es que pudiste visitar esa época, pero bueno- dije volviendo al mundo real-

Después de que llegará el profesor las clases continuaron normal... Al llegar el descanso esto pasó...

-PJ, ¿me dejarías hablar con Rin?- le dijo Len a PJ de forma algo nerviosa, como si no quisiera que se enterara de algo-

-Claro, por que no- dijo mientras se iba a otro lado-

Después de que se fue, Len se sentó y me miro con muchos nervios tratando de decir algo

-Necesito tu ayuda- Me dijo muy serio mientras me veía a los ojos-

-¿Con que?- le pregunté con cara de desconcierto al no saber que queria de mi-

-Quiero unir a PJ y a Miku- me dijo mientras sonreía, eso arruinaria mis planes para conquistar a Len-

-No- dije muy enojada mientras me levantaba y lo dejaba ahi con cara de desconcierto-

Al entrar al salón pude ver a un PJ molesto... ¿que tendrá?

-No debiste tratar a Len así- me dijo cuando me senté, ¿acaso nos escucho?-

-Nos escuchaste- le dije afirmando lo que no sabía-

-Sí, pero ese motivo no es suficiente para tratar mal a Len, yo me tengo que matar para que se enamoré de ti y tu sólo lo tratas mal- dijo con mucho enojo mientras subía la voz-

Todos nos veían y como si no le importará se salió de la clase, obviamente lo seguí...

-¿Por que te enoja?- le dije esperando que me dijera por que se enojó- sólo te hice el favor de que no te castigaran- le dije y sólo volteo enojado-

-Hazme otro favor y déjame resolver mis propios problemas- dijo mientras se alejaba-

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?- le dije irritada al ver su reacción ante lo que hice-

-¿Que te importa?- me dijo mientras se iba de forma enojada-

En ese momento yo me dirigí a mi casa... estuve esperando a PJ un buen rato, pero no llegó, a si que me preocupe, pero entonces recordé que Miku nos invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños, tal vez estaba ahi... al llegar a la casa me recibió Len...

-Hola Len- le dije al chico que me gustaba y que acababa de abrirme la puerta- queria disculparme por lo de la mañana- le dije mientras me sonrojaba por la vergüenza de haber ofendido a la persona que amo-

-No hay problema, pasa- dijo mientras me veía con mucho esfuerzo-

-Por cierto,¿no has visto a PJ por aquí?- le pregunté preocupada por mi amigo-

-No, no lo he visto en un buen rato, aún que antes de entrar pude ver que hablaba con alguien parecido a el de traje negro,ellos se fueron juntos- me dijo mientras lo recordaba-

En eso pude oír como algo caía al piso, al voltear la cabeza pude ver a Miku pasmada en la entrada de la sala con la pupila dilatada...

-¿Te sucede algo Miku?- le pregunto Len de forma preocupada mientras está recuperaba la compostura-

-Sí, sólo...recordé algo- le dijo mientras con un poco de nervios recogia lo que tiró- sólo me iré a cambiar para la fiesta -dijo mientras subía a su cuarto, que extraño actúa esa Miku-

Las horas pasaban y no había rastros de PJ cuando a las 11:30 lo vi acercarse a mi...

-Que bueno que te encuentro- dijo PJ sonriendo en señal de victoria- siento lo que pasó esta mañana- dijo mientras me veía muy apenado-

-Yo también quiero disculparme por no haber tratado bien a Len, se que tu sólo tratas de ayudarme y no es justo que yo lo eche a perder- le dije sinceramente mientras lo veía de forma arrepentida-

-De acuerdo, ambos cometimos errores, pero bueno, hakuna matata- dijo PJ mientras me sonreía-

-Hakuna matata?- le pregunté al no saber el significado de semejante palabra-

-Significa no te angusties, deja el pasado en el pasado- dijo como si fuera una palabra muy común-

-Vale, eso hare, hakuna matata- dije viendo a mi amigo-

-Hablando de hakuna matata- dijo como si acabará de recordar algo- ahi unas personas que quiero presentarte- me dijo mientras me veía muy feliz-

-Claro, ¿quienes?- le dije esperando una respuesta de a quien me iba a presentar-

-Te quiero presentar a mis hermanos- me dijo sonriendo mientras me llevaba con el-

No tardamos mucho en llegar a donde estaban sus hermanos y no pude evitar reirme al ver que eran idénticos, podrían hacerse pasar uno por el otro, si no fuera por sus cabellos...

-Hermanos- dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos- ella es mi protegida, Rin Kagamine- les dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-Hola- dije yo aún un poco nerviosa por ver a ese trío de hermanos-

-Hola,- dijo el de la cabellera naranja con mucho entusiasmo- mi nombre es Len takenouchi- dijo mientras me veía muy feliz- la gente me dice Raisinger, y el es Roger- dijo mientras una comadreja roja salía de su mochila y en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía unos lentes de sol y una gorra de aviador-

-Hola- dijo la comadreja como si eso fuera normal, bueno, después de PJ nada me sorprende- soy Roger, soy el hijo de uno de los héroes legendarios- dijo eso que yo no comprendí-

-Hola- dijo el de cabellera turquesa con una actitud hostil- yo soy Daisuke Masaru García- dijo el chico de forma soberbia- la gente me dice junker- dijo el con una sonrisa- este es el necronomicron- dijo mientras sacaba un libro que me observaba-

-Oye mocoso, que es lo que quieres ahora, no estoy para que me presumas a la gente- dijo el enojado libro-

-Perdonalo, es medio idiota- dijo PJ al necronomicron-

-A eres tu PJ, tu padre era como tu, comprensivo, por eso le jure lealtad- dijo el libro viendo a PJ muy feliz- ahora dile a descerebrado de tu hermano que me deje dormir- dijo volviendo al enojo-

En ese momento Daisuke guardo el libro y no pasó mucho antes de la hora del pastel, después de eso estuvimos platicando y bebiendo hasta que perdí la conciencia...

* Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, quiero decir que si leo sus comentarios, me gustan mucho...

Danis Mar: me alegra que te haya gustado, es una gran satisfacción saber que te gustaron los capítulos

Matryoshkah: Tu opinión es una de las que más me importan, Etsu idea dentro de mi retorcida cabeza... me gustó que te dieras el tiempo de escribir lo que debía cambiar...

cami-rin-chan: también agradezco tu ayuda ortográfica, y mirmo zibang también es uno de mis animes favoritos, es bueno saber que hay más gente que les gusta ese tipo de animes

Yoshihiro100Kh: me alegra que te gustará, la idea del heraldo de Cupido se me ocurrió después de jugar kid icarius, me llamo la atención que pauleta tuviera un heraldo, así que le di uno a Cupido... y la idea de Matryoshkah sólo le dio una razón para existir

Auditore Alex: con mirmo zibang tengo que es uno de mis animes favoritos, además me alegra que tu comentario fuera positivo

Sychronicity girl: te agradezco que estés al pendiente de este fic, eres la razón de que lo esté continuando, como ya no recibía comentarios pensé que ya no gustaba y estaba pensando en abandonarlo, pero cuando llegó tu mensaje pidiendo que lo continuará me sentí con ganas de continuarlo y aquí estoy, dándote las gracias

Eso es todo, espero que les guste este capítulo...


	14. El cumpleaños de Miku parte 3

Pov PJ

Esa mañana me levanté temprano como todos los días, aunque la herida aún me dolía un poco, como siempre me puse a hacer el desayuno, Rin no tardó mucho en bajar, la note preocupada...

-¿Quien te hizo esa herida?- me dijo de manera sería y preocupada-

-Esto...- le dije señalando la herida que me hizo mi hermano- me la hizo mi hermano gemelo, Etsu Matsuki- dijo comiendo con mucha tranquilidad-

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un gemelo, y ¿no te preocupa que te haya lastimado?- me pregunto de forma inquisidora como si esperara algo de mi-

-No, verás el odia a los humanos- le respondí mientras la veía con curiosidad por el echo de que formulara tantas preguntas ese día-

-¿Por que nos odia?- dijo mientras se incluía en la lista de humanos odiados-

-Un robot humano mató a nuestro padre, no lo culpo por estar molesto... pero una cosa es estar molesto y otra es querer matar aun inocente- dije muy enojado al recordar como el idiota de Etsu casi mata a Miku-

-¿A que inocente te refieres?- me pregunto mientras yo retornaba mi atención a ella-

-A Miku, el la iba a atravesar con alastor, una de las espadas malditas- le respondí mientras tomaba un poco de té- no podia dejar que lo hiciera, así que me interpuse y me dio a mi- le dije mientras disfrutaba del té que tomaba esa mañana-

-¿Espada maldita?- me pregunto muy sorprendida, olvidaba que aquí esas espadas están en templos-

-Sí, aún que creas lo contrario, existen, yo mismo poseo una de ellas, pero sólo algunos pueden blandirlas sin morir- le dije mientras me terminaba el té y me levantaba de la mesa-bueno, debemos ira la escuela- dije cambiando el tema-

-Y esa chica, Miku, te gusta- me dijo mientras me veía con picardía-

-Sí,- dije resignandome a lo obvio- no lo puedo negar, pero no tengo permitido amar o me castigaran- dije mientras tomaba mi morral mágico- y ya te he dicho demasiado, eso no se lo debes decir a nadie- le dije de manera autoritaria, lo que menos queria era que la gente supiera de la existencia de otros mundos o incluso de la vida después de la muerte-

-De acuerdo,vámonos ya- me dijo resignada, pero algo me decia que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente-

Estuvimos caminando con rumbo a la escuela cuando note que Rin no paraba de observarme, eso me dio un poco de miedo... Al llegar al salón me senté con mucho cuidado, pues aún ne dolía la herida, seré inmortal, pero también sufro, en ese momento surgió el interrogatorio...

-Y dime, ¿porque no puedes amar?- le dije esperando más información-

-Sólo te diré que mi empleo me lo prohíbe, además si Amara a alguien empezaría a dejar mi misión de lado y eso no es bueno,ni para ti ni para mi- le dije esperando que así dejará el tema por la patria-

Después de un rato el salón se empezó a llenar de gente, y Miku vino a decirnos algo...

-¿Irán a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto de forma nerviosa,seveía que no había dormido bien, habrá estado preocupada por lo que me pasó-

-No lo se- dijo Rin viendo a miku como si la investigará, ¿acaso no sabe que es de mala educación no aceptar una invitación echa por el anfitrión?-

-Iremos- dije mientras veía a Miku que me sonreía muy alegre- gracias por invitarnos- no se si se me pego su alegría o que, pero yo también sonreí-

-Gracias a ti...Shin-kun- dijo mientras se iba al lugar de Len, creo que Rin me va a preguntar algo-

-¿Porque aceptaste?- me pregunto de una forma que me puso los pelos de punta-

-Sería descortes rechazar la invitación de una dama a su cumpleaños- le dije recordando el hablar de los habitantes de halkenia- y si preguntáis, alguna vez visite la época media, era muy linda la tierra en esa entonces- dije mientras recordaba el castillo de la reina y la casa de Saito-

-Vale, no preguntaré por que es que pudiste visitar esa época, pero bueno- dijo mientras me devolvía al mundo real-

Después de que llegará el profesor las clases continuaron normal... al llegar el descanso esto pasó...

-PJ, ¿me dejarías hablar con Rin?- me dijo Len de forma nerviosa como si quisiera que yo no me enterara de lo que iba a decir, será mejor que los espie-

-Claro, porque no- le dije mientras me iba a de ahi y con mis poderes me escondía atrás de un árbol-

Después de eso pude ver que Len se sentaba con muchos nervios, pobre ginefobico, y junto valor para por fin hablar...

-Necesito tu ayuda- le dijo muy serio, y algo me decia que esto tenía que ver conmigo-

-¿Con que?- le pregunto Rin de forma extrañada, esto no terminará bien-

-Quiero unira PJ y a Miku- le escuche decir, sólo era eso, creí que... un minuto, dijo unirme a mi con Miku, ¿le gustó a Miku?-

-No- dijo Rin mientras se levantaba y lo dejaba con cara de desconcierto, gracias Rin, no sólo evitaste que supiera si le gustaba a Miku, también me complicarse el trabajo-

Yo me teletransporte al salón usando el poder de timeman para que no me vieran y un rato después llegó Rin a la cual le dirigí una cara de enojo...

-No debiste tratara Len así- le dije hablando primero, ya se que no debi revelar el echo de que la espie, pero que se le va a hacer-

-Nos escuchaste- me dijo afirmando lo obvio-

-Sí, pero ese motivo no es suficiente para tratar mal a Len, yo me tengo que matar para que se enamoré de ti y tu sólo lo tratas mal- le dije explotando y soltando todo mi enojo y frustración sobre ella-

Todos nos observaban, malditos entrometidos, en ese momento abandone el salón con mi morral y como no Rin me siguió, aunque podia sentir tres auras ahi...

-¿Porque te enoja?- me dijo como si esperará saber el por que de mi enojo- sólo te hice el favor de que no te castigaran- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¿quien se cree para resolver mis problemas?-

-Hazme otro favor y déjame resolver mis propios problemas- le dije mientras me alegaba de ella antes de que me dieran ganas de destruir algo-

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?- me dijo irritada mientras me veía, esta chica me va a sacar canas verdes-

-¿Que te importa?- le dije mientras me iba de forma enojada a buscar a alguien con quien hablar y que mejor que mi otro yo, mi gemelo Etsu Matsuki-

Llegue con mi hermano, este vivía en el mundo inexistente, lugar que quedó inhabitable después de que papá y Sora junto con Donald y Goofy, acabarán con la organización XIII...

-¿Que te trae por aquí hermano?- me dijo un poco extrañado de mi visita- no me malinterpretes, me agrada tu visita, me alegro de saber que no estas muerto, pero, es raro que me visites, sucedió algo- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el trono de xeanorth-

-Necesitaba a mi hermano, después de todo, somos gemelos- le dije mientras lo veía y el sólo sonreía- además, aún le debes una disculpa a esa chica- le dije sonriendo-

-Y me disculpo, si tu me cuentas que pasó con lujo de detalle- dijo Etsu viendome con esa sonrisa que sólo daba cuando estaba feliz-

Después de contarle, el me miraba entre una cara divertida y una preocupada, era muy cómico a decir verdad...

-Vamos a que tu y yo nos disculpemos- dijo levantándose del trono de ansem y abriendo un portal oscuro- ¿vienes?- me dijo dándome la mano-

-Claro- le dije mientras entraba con el al portal y apareciamos en la entrada de la casa de Miku-

Tocamos la puerta, pero no fue Miku quien nos abrió...

-¿Que quieres idiota?- me pregunto el primo de Miku-

-Que lindo Mikuo, ¿esta tu prima Hatsune por ahi?- le dije devolviendo el ataque verbal-

-Primito, deja de ser tan tosco con los invitados de Hatsune- dijo la prima de Miku, Zatsune-

-Hola Zatsune, ¿se encuentra tu prima?- le dije viéndola-

-No sabía que tenías un gemelo- dijo mientras nos comía con la mirada-

-Me-me-mejor volvemos otro día- dijo mi hermano rápidamente- me acordé que debemos buscar miel- dijo mientras me jalaba-

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-

En cuanto estuvimos seguros de que se había alejado de la puerta hable...

-¿Miel?- le dije a Etsu esperando una respuesta-

-Fue lo único que se ocurrió, quiero ver que a ti se te ocurra algo mejor Shin- me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Vale, vamos por los demás- dijo mi hermano mientras habría un portal oscuro-

Antes de entrar pude ver a Len viendome, bueno, debió ser mi imaginación... al llegar les conté de la fiesta de Miku...

-Una fiesta, con dulces- dijo Raisinger saltando por todas partes-

-Sí, comeré hasta reventar- dijo mi hermano masaru muy feliz-

-Vamos- les dije muy feliz-

-Y los alcanzó después, voy a pasar a bastión hueco a ver a león y los demás- dijo mi hermano Etsu mientras tomaba su mochila-

Nosotros nos dirigimos a la casa de Miku... al llegar nos recibió Len...

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero invite a mis hermanos y se tardan mucho en arreglar- le dije un poco apenado por la hora-

-Pasen- nos dijo un poco desconcertado mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarnos pasar-

En ese momento Len se nos quedo viendo un poco curioso, en ese momento le dije...

-Len, te presentó a mi hermano Len- le dije mientras señalaba a Raisinger, y lo veía con cara entre divertida y confundida-

-¿Se llama igual que yo?- dijo Len viendo a Raisinger, no le puedo decir el por que-

-Sí, es curioso no- dije haciendo una cara parecida a la que hacia papá cuando mentía-

-Hola, soy Len Takenouchi, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo mi hermano Raisinger mientras sonreía de sobremanera- mis amigos me dicen Raisinger- dijo mientras lo observaba de manera extraña-

-Soy Len Kagamine- le dijo Len igual de sonriente que mi hermano- también espero quenos llevemos bien-

-Y este de aquí es mi hermano Daisuke Masaru- le dije mientras abrazaba a Daisuke que parecia tener afición por tratar mal a los demás-

-Hola, mi nombre es Masaru Daisuke Garcia y es un placer conocerte, la gente suele decirme junker- dijo mi hermano cambiando la cara a una sonriente y alegre- pero tu dime Masaru- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, no reconozco a mi hermano en ese estado-

-Mucho gusto, Masaru- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a mi hermano-

-Me alegra que todos se lleven bien- le dije sonriendo de forma alegre- Bueno, debemos buscar a Rin, luego nos vemos- le dije mientras mis hermanos y yo buscábamos a Rin-chan-

Estuvimos 30 minutos buscándola hasta que la encontré...

-Tu ve con ella, nosotros te esperamos aquí- dijo mi hermano Raisinger mientras veía la comida-

Después de eso me dirigí a hablar con Rin...

-Que bueno que te encuentro- dije mientras sonreía por que encontré a Rin- siento lo que pasó esta mañana- le dije muy apenado por como la trate-

-Yo también quiero disculparme por no haber tratado bien a Len, se que tu sólo tratas de ayudarme y no es justo que yo lo eche a perder- me dijo de forma sincera con una cara de arrepentimiento que me hizo ver que decia la verdad-

-De acuerdo, ambos cometimos errores, pero bueno, hakuna matata- le dije mientras sonreía al recordar que el tio Sora solía decirme eso-

-¿Hakuna matata?- me pregunto al no saber el significado de la palabra-

-Significa no te angusties, deja el pasado en el pasado- le dije de lo más normal del mundo, esa palabra me había ayudado mucho-

-Vale, eso hare, hakuna matata- dijo mientras me veía feliz-

-Hablando de hakuna matata- dije mientras recordaba lo que iba a hacer aparte de disculparme- ahi unas personas que quiero presentarte- le dije con una enorme sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que podia hacer sentir mi felicidad a un incorporeo-

-Claro, ¿quienes?- me dijo Rin al no saber a quien podria presentarle-

-Te quiero presentar a mis hermanos- le dije con una sonrisa mientras la llevaba a donde la deje-

No tardamos mucho en llegar con mis hermanos, estos estaban haciendo un todo lo que pueda comer en la fiesta de Miku...

-Hermanos- les dije llamando su atención- ella es miprotegida,Rin Kagamine-les dije mientras ellos la veían-

-Hola- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, aún que no se por que-

-Hola,- dijo Raisinger muy entusiasmado mientras sonreía- mi nombre es Len takenouchi- dijo mientras la veía con una enorme sonrisa- la gente me dice Raisinger, y el es Roger- dijo mientras el hijo de Daxter salía de su mochila, como es que esos dos siguen siendo inseparables como papá y Daxter-

-Hola- dijo Roger mientras discretamente coqueteaba con Rin, es idéntico a su padre- soy Roger, soy el hijo de uno de los héroes legendarios- dijo eso que en mi opinión era mucha información para Rin-

-Hola- dijoI hermano Masaru con su actitud hostil de siempre- yo soy Daisuke Masaru García-dijo muy soberbio mientras se señalaba- la gente me dice junker- dijo con una sonrisa que me dio curiosidad- este es el necronomicron- dijo sacando el libro que ayudó a papá una vez con los anime zombies-

-Oye mocoso, que es lo que quieres ahora, no estoy para que me presumas a la gente- dijo el necronomicron muy enojado, no quiero deadites en este momento-

-Perdonalo, es medio idiota- le dije con mucha amabilidad al necronomicron-

-A eres tu PJ, tu padre era como tu, comprensivo, por eso le jure lealtad- dijo el necronomicron viendome muy feliz- ahora dile al descerebrado de tu hermano que me deje dormir- dijo muy irritado por la actitud de Masaru-

Después de que Masaru guardo el libro, no pasó mucho tiempo antes del pastel, después yo me dirigí a la sala, estaba seguro que Len estaba ahí... al llegar vi a Miku y algo en mi estómago reaccióno, me empecé a marear y me salió sangre de la nariz, además que tenía un amigo que nunca había visto feliz hasta ese momento, si saben a quien me refiero... salí de la casa lo más rápido posible... pero no dure mucho, sentí que alguien me seguí y antes de poder voltear... todo se oscurecio...

Pov Miku

Después de salir de mi casa pude ver a PJ tirado en el pasto, con la vista perdida en las estrellas, decidi ir a ver que le pasaba...

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté mientras me vía con sus ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera ebrio-

-Sí, sólo que- pareciera que le costaba articular la última palabra- no te quiero ver- me dijo con esa cara que parecia no poder mentir y eso me dolió-

-¿Por que no me quieres ver?- me atreví a preguntar mientras el me vía-

-Por que me siento mal cuando te veo- dijo eso que me hizo sentir peor- te odio, odio tu forma de hablar irritante, odio esos malditos ojos que cuando te miran no te dejan mentir, odio no poder recordarte a pesar que te he visto antes,- todo esto me estaba doliendo, pero queria terminar de oír lo que iba a decir- odio tu manera de caminar, odio que todos te adoran y te quieran- me dijo, en ese momento pensé que se iba a romper el corazón- pero lo que más odio es el echo de no poder odiarte- ¿como fue que dijo?, significa que- odio tu voz irritante por que me obliga a contestar, odio tus ojos por que me hacen decir la verdad, odio no recordarte por que así no puedo maldecir el día que te conocí, odio tu manera de caminar por que los hombres te miran lascivos y eso me enferma, y odio que te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo al final volviendo a ver las estrellas, después de decirme lo que queria oír-

-Yo también te amo- le dije mientras lloraba-

-Eso es lo peor del caso, yo no puedo amar, bueno no debo amar- me dijo mientras seguia viendo las estrellas-

-¿Por que no puedes amar?- le pregunté mientras esté se levantaba del suelo-

-Por que yo soy- en ese momento cayó al suelo-

Yo me preocupe y me acerqué a ayudarlo, pero después vi que estaba dormido, así que decidi llevarlo a su casa... al llegar vi que no había nadie, lo deje en su cuarto y cerré la puerta, me dirigí de vuelta a mi casa...

Pov Mirumo

-A fin se fue esa mocosa- dije mientras andaba revoloteando en la habitación-

-Mirmo, esta te quieto, ¿no es idéntico a su padre?- dijo kaede que observaba a PJ, ese niño era el vivo retrato del jefe-

-Si, pero se dejó llevar por los deseos humanos- le dije a kaede recordando como cayó ante esa tal Miku-

-¿No recuerdas cuando el jefe se enamoró?- me dijo kaede en forma de reproche, en algo tenía razón, el jefe sufrió por amor, mientras PJ no-

-Vale, vale- le dije tratando de cambiar el tema- vamos a escribir la bitácora por PJ- le dije viendo el cuaderno que debe escribir todas las noches-

-Vale- dijo kaede tomando la bitácora y un lápiz mientras escribía-

Bitácora de PJ

Soy kaede minami y voy a escribir los acontecimientos que vivió PJ, para empezar se peleó con su protegida y para colmo Len los vio pelear, luego fue con sus hermanos y juntos fueron a una fiesta, Len los recibió y después de presentarle a sus hermanos se disculpó con Rin a quien también le presentó a sus hermanos, después al ver a Miku se sintió mal y perdió el conocimiento, después ella lo trajo aquí y mirmo y yo escribimos por el la bitácora...

Recordatorio para PJ: Dar las gracias a Miku...

-Creo que omitiste algunas cosas kaede- le dije viendo que no puso la confesión de PJ-

-Mientras menos sepan ambas partes, menor será su castigo- dijo kaede viendo de forma maternal a PJ-

-Ese niño nos ha causado muchos problemas desde que dejamos mirmo no sato para venir a cuidarlo- dije yo viendo al pequeño que me hizo viajar ha otros mundos- pero si tu quieres tanto a ese mocoso yo te ayudare a protegerlo- le dije a la niña humana que siempre a estado conmigo-

-Gracias mirmo- dijo kaede mientras me sonreía- este niño es lo más cercano a un hijo que pude tener y le prometi a su padre que lo protegeria- me dijo, claro esa promesa nos causó muchos problemas-

-Sí, pero dime, ¿no extrañas estar viva y ver a tus amigos?- le dije pero me sentí mal hacerlo pues yo sabía que si lo extrañaba, sobre todo extrañaba a setsu-

-La verdad es que ya no- me dijo con esa sonrisa que veía tanto en el mundo humano- al principio si, los extrañaba, pero ya no, este niño es todo lo que me hace falta, el y su hermano- dijo viendo a PJ con mucho amor-

-De acuerdo, será mejor irnos- dije yo mientras me metía en mi taza muglox seguido de kaede-

-Espero que no le pase nada malo- dijo kaede viendo hacia atrás-

-Descuida, lo bueno de parecerse a su padre es que nadie podrá hacerle daño- dije yo muy seguro-

-Eso espero- dijo kaede antes de que la taza desapareciera-

*ya está el nuevo capítulo, los otros puntos de vista los puse para completar el de PJ, es un capítulo especial...

Dianis Mar: Rin no se desmayó, sólo que, al igual que PJ, no estaba en sus facultades como para recordar lo que pasó después de tanto alcohol

Sychronicity girl: Me alegra que te gustará, es una gran alegría saber que sigo teniendo ese poder para que te gusten los capítulos, y si me metes eso que le dices a tu hermano por tratar de abandonar tan increíble historia...

cami-rin-chan: A mi también me gusta el shojo, y sinceramente me gustan las canciones y peliculas de Disney, el rey león es una de mis favoritas como verás, sobre tu pregunta, es muy fácil de responder, sus hermanos comparten el mismo padre, pero todos tienen distinta madre, eso también explica el por que sus pelos son de distintos colores y si yo también me he preguntado por que no me habían echo esa pregunta antes...

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gustará el capítulo, hasta otro capítulo...


	15. Especial: Kaede y Mirumo

Kaede y mirmo se encontraban en la aldea gaia descansando de haber ayudado a PJ el día anterior, aún que no les dura el gusto, pues día y noche protegen a PJ desde las sombras...

-Cuanto tiempo nos quedará para disfrutar de esta hermosa vista, antes de volver a ocultarnos- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede-

-Sabes mirmo, ya no deberíamos ocultarnos- dijo kaede viendo a su muglox-

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo el desconcertado mirmo viendo a su humana-

-Nos ocultamos de nuestros amigos para conversar el día de tu boda, el día que morí te ocultaste para ir conmigo, nos ocultamos de nuestros amigos cuando volvimos al mundo humano por algunas cosas, nos ocultarmos de PJ y DJ el día que sus caminos se separaron sólo para poderlos proteger, ya no más, es hora de dejarnos ver- dijo kaede viendo decidida a mirmo-

-No te había visto tan decidida desde que tu y setsu empezaron a salir- dijo mirumo viendo a kaede con una sonrisa- recuerdas todos eso momentos- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede-

-Sí como olvidarlos- dijo kaede sonriendo-

Flashback

Kaede caminaba a la escuela a lado de setsu como todos los días, cuando la banda warumo apareció...

-Príncipe mirmo, hoy caeras ante nosotros- dijo el número uno viendo a mirmo-

-Asi que ustedes son la famosa banda warumo- dijo un chico que vestía con un sueter negro y unos pantalones azules, unos tenis negros y lentes como los de Joe kido (Digimon Adventure), tenía el pelo café como sus ojos y media 1.70 m-

-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo el número cinco viendo al chico-

-Me dicen jefe, me han enviado a darles una paliza- dijo el jefe acercándose a donde estaban kaede, mirmo, setsu y rima-

-Ahora verás humano- dijo el número uno-

En ese momento empezaron su baile para la magia

-Warumo, warumo, warumo zibang!- dijo la banda mientras su magia iba contra el chico-

-Cuidado!- dijo mirmo viendo al chico- mirmo- dijo sacando sus maracas pero no pudo terminar al ver que una especie de llave aparecía en la mano del chico-

-Como dirían en mi país, soy espejo y me reflejo- dijo el chico mientras el ataque de los warumo era devuelto mandando a los warumo a volar- pensé que sería más difícil, que decepción- dijo el jefe mientras su keyblade desaparecía-

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo kaede al ver lo que hizo aquel chico-

-Tu eres kaede minami- dijo el chico viendo a kaede muy sonrojado- Adios- dijo mientras corría lejos-

Fin del flashback

-Esa fue la primera vez que vimos al jefe- dijo mirmo muy feliz-

-Sí, no sabíamos mucho de el... pero aún así nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitamos- dijo kaede viendo a mirmo muy feliz-

Flashback

-Escuche lo que pasó con Mirumo, vine lo más rápido que pude- dijo el agitado jefe frente al grupo de chicos que lo miraban raro- te ayudare a buscarlo kaede- dijo el jefe mientras sonreía de forma alegre-

-Gracias jefe- dijo kaede un poco nerviosa por que sólo vio una vez a este chico, y ahora como por arte de magia se enteró de lo que pasó con mirmo, pero después de lo que vio... nada le sorprende-

-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo setsu al ver que el y kaede se llevaban muy bien-

-Tu debes ser setsu, soy el jefe- dijo dándole la mano- felicidades por tu relación con kaede- dijo sonriendo mientras setsu y kaede se sonrojaban- si lo se todo, pero en estos momentos lo importante es mirmo- dijo el jefe viendo a kaede-

-Si- dijo kaede viendo al jefe que sólo sonreía por la convicción de aquella chica-

-Además si tu duda es amorosa, estoy casado, es imposible que te quite a tu novia setsu- dijo mostrando su anillo-

-Vaya, casado- dijo setsu un poco apenado por pensar mal de el-

-Ahora vayamos por mirmo- dijo viendo a los otros- debe de estar en la jaula del conejo de su maestro- dijo mientras iba a la escuela de kaede y los demás-

Fin del flashback

-Y así fue como logre encontrarte con su ayuda- dijo kaede viendo a mirmo con la misma sonrisa-

-Recuerdas cuando recordé todo- dijo mirmo muy feliz-

-Como olvidarlo- dijo kaede trayendo a su mente otro recuerdo del jefe-

Flashback

-Kaede, es cierto que mirmo...- pero se espanto al ver a esa cosa con Kaede- príncipe mirmo, que le pasó- dijo espantado viendo al gordo mirmo-

-Por tanta lechuga engorde y ahora tengo que hacer ejercicio- dijo mirmo mientras hacía ejercicio en la banca de kaede con todos los demás viendolo-

-Pobre mirmo- dijo el jefe burlándose del príncipe-

Fin del flashback

-Recuerdas la foto que nos tomamos todos juntos- dijo kaede viendo a mirmo-

-Sí, como olvidarla- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede con suma felicidad-

Flashback

-Aver, todos juntos- dijo el jefe poniendo en la cámara el disparador automático y corriendo con los demás- digan zibang- dijo el jefe poniéndose a un lado de kaede-

-Zibang- gritaron todos juntos mientras los muglox saltaban hacia la cámara-

Fin del flashback

-Y recuerdas la carrera muglox a la que los inscribí kaede- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede-

-Sí, como olvidarlo, llegamos tarde por que me quedé dormida- dijo kaede muy divertida por esa ocasión-

Flashback

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo kaede- la taza de mirmo no esta- dijo buscando la taza- ¿habrá sido un sueño?- dijo kaede un poco desconcertada-

-Kaede, ¿Que haces?- dijo el jefe entrando a su cuarto muy apurado- vamos a llegar tarde- dijo el jefe viendo a kaede muy apurado-

-Niños estúpidos, por que tardan tanto, la carrera muglox ya va a empezar- dijo mirmo convirtiéndolos en muglox- setsu, rima y los demás ya nos esperan allá- dijo mientras los arrastraba al mundo muglox-

-Espera mirmo- alcanzó a decir kaede antes de entrar en la taza de mirmo con el jefe-

Fin del flashback

-Recuerdas el día en que nos volvimos una sombra en nuestro propio mundo- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede-

-Sí, como olvidar ese trágico día- dijo kaede recordándo en día en que dejo todo, a su familia, a sus amigos, a el-

Flashback

-Mira setsu- dijo kaede mientras caminaban por las calles de shibuya-

-Es muy bonito todo- dijo setsu viendo el lugar-

Ellos estaban cruzando la calle para poder ver la Torre de shibuya (N/A: no se como se llama la dichosa torre), kaede vio que venía un camion y como vio que setsu no lo noto con toda la fuerza que tenía lo empujó al otro lado mientras el camion se paró en seco justo después de golpear a kaede mandandola unos cuantos metros más lejos de donde estaban...

-Kaede- grito mirmo al ver a su amiga inmóvil en el suelo y setsu seguia en shock-

No tardó mucho para que la llevarán al hospital y todos estaban ahi, hasta azumi se preocupó por Kaede... pero mirmo era el más afectado... pasaron semanas y mirmo no se despegaba de kaede, no había comido ni un chocolate en todo ese tiempo y se le veía muy debil, una noche tuvo un sueño...

-Donde estoy- dijo mirmo viendo una especie de habitación blanca-

-Mirmo, soy yo, Kaede, estoy bien, estoy en mejor lugar, lo único que te pido es que no sufras y vuelvas a ser el mirmo que siempre estuvo a mi lado, aquel muglox egoísta que sólo queria chocolate- dijo la voz de kaede mientras mirmo la escuchaba con atención-

-Eso hare kaede- dijo mirmo mientras lloraba y veía la habitación difuminarse al momento que despertaba-

Esa mañana mirmo estaba más contento y devoró todo el chocolate que encontró y nadie se lo negó pues había vuelto a ser el mirmo que todos apreciaban... cuando le preguntaron el por que el dijo...

-Por que kaede me lo pidió y dijo que pronto tendría que partir, que no iba a despertar de ese coma- dijo mirmo mientras comía chocolate-

Y como mirmo dijo, a los seis días kaede falleció y fue enterrada a los dos días

Fin del flashback

-Pero nunca me has contado-dijo mirmo viendo a su amiga- ¿que pasó cuando estabas en coma?-

-Bueno, verás...- dijo kaede recordándo-

Flashback

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo kaede un poco desorientada-

-Al fin despiertas, empezaba a pensar que tendría que levantarte yo- dijo un chico con una túnica negra y unos guantes del mismo color-

-¿Quien eres?- dijo kaede viendo al extraño-

-Mi nombre es Roxas- dijo el extraño dejando ver sus ojos azules y su cabellera rubia-

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo Kaede viendo al chico-

-Este es el punto intermedio o como ustedes los humanos lo llaman, el edén- dijo mientras kaede veía las tres puertas frente a ella-

-¿Que son estas puertas?- dijo kaede viendo con curiosidad a Roxas-

-La primera puerta- dijo señalando una puerta blanca- te llevará al descanso eterno- dijo refiriéndose a que moriría como cualquier persona- la segunda te llevará de vuelta al mundo humano- dijo mostrando una puerta de color café-

- Creo que voy a escoger la segunda- dijo kaede a punto de abrir la puerta café-

-Pero la tercera- dijo Roxas antes de que Kaede abriera la puerta- es la opción que no se les da ha todos- dijo llamando la atención de kaede- se te da la oportunidad de una vida mejor, una vida sin muerte o dolores existenciales, la vida de un ángel- dijo señalando la puerta de color azul- sólo algunos son seleccionados- dijo viendo a kaede- sin embargo nunca podrias volver a tu antigua vida mortal- dijo Roxas viendo a Kaede- ¿Que decisión tomaras?- dijo por último viendo a kaede con una sonrisa-

-¿Quien los selecciona?- pregunto kaede muy desconcertada-

-No puedo decirte eso hasta que tomes una decisión- dijo Roxas viendo a kaede-

-Bien- dijo kaede abriendo la tercera puerta y entrando a lo que parecia una torre-

Frente a ella una enorme escalera de caracol, al subirla llegó a una puerta café y al entrar...

-Les dije que vendría- dijo el jefe parado frente a una gran mesa de madera-

-¿Jefe?- dijo kaede viendo muy desconcertada a su amigo-

-Hola, kaede- dijo viendo con una sonrisa a su amiga-

-Tenías razón- dijo Roxas apareciendo en la habitación-

-¿Podrias explicarme que pasa?- dijo kaede viendo al jefe-

-Bueno, ahora eres una protectora de la luz- dijo el jefe viendo a kaede-

-Así que eres la nueva- dijo un chico con el pelo albino y ojos rojos como la sangre-

-El es soul- dijo el jefe viendo a kaede- también es un protector de la luz-

-Jefe, hay un favor que quiero pedirle- dijo kaede viendo al jefe-

-¿Cual?- dijo el jefe extrañado por la petición de kaede-

-Quiero que mirmo venga conmigo- dijo kaede viendo al jefe-

-Eso no es posible- dijo un señor barbon con un sombrero de punta y una túnica azul-

-Maestro Yensid- dijo el jefe viendo al mago que le otorgó el título de dios every-

-No hasta que demuestre el poder del vínculo humano y muglox- dijo Yensid viendo a Kaede- yo mismo he sido testigo de como su vínculo devolvió la conciencia de mirmo, y como ese vínculo devolvió la paz al mundo muglox y al mundo humano- dijo Yensid viendo con clásica cara de seriedad a kaede- sin embargo, atravesar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte, sólo para estar contigo... es algo que el debe hacer sólo- sentenció Yensid mientras el jefe miraba a Yensid muy triste-

-Lo siento kaede, el pone las reglas, no yo- dijo el jefe un poco desanimado-

-¿Por lo menos puedo despedirme de el?- dijo kaede resignada a tener a mirmo hasta que el mismo cruzará la barrera-

-Eso si puede- dijo Yensid viendo a kaede- de eso te puedes encargar tu jefe- dijo Yensid viendo a su aprendiz-

-Claro, maestro Yensid- dijo el jefe saludando a su maestro-

-Bien- dijo Yensid mientras se volvía retirar-

-Ahora como dijo Mickey que era- dijo el jefe recordando el hechizo que crear una comunicación con los otros mundos- a si, por el poder de kingdom hearts y el poder de la gran magia antigua- dijo mientras el corazón de Kaede comenzaba a brillar en su pecho- utiliza el lazo que une a estos dos seres para establecer una comunicación- dijo el jefe mientras su keyblade lanzaba un rayo de luz contra el corazón de kaede-

Kaede quedo profundamente dormida...

Fin del flashback

-Asi que eso fue lo que pasó- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede muy feliz- me alegro que pidieras que fuera contigo- dijo mirmo sin quitar su sonrisa-

-Ahora tu cuéntame como destruiste la barrera que nos separaba- dijo kaede viendo a mirmo-

-Pues a decir verdad recibí un poco de ayuda- dijo mirmo recordándo este echo-

Flashback

-Dicen que apareció una taza de color rosa- dijo hanzo que fue a ver a Jackie para jugar-

-¿Rosa dices?- dijo Jackie recordándo algo similar que le contó mirmo- debo ver a mirmo- dijo recordando lo que le dijo de la taza de kaede cuando hablaban se ella-

En el castillo de mirmo no sato un aburrido mirmo estaba viendo a su esposa rima jugar con su hijo Morumo cuando un agitado Jackie entraba en el castillo...

-Mirmo debemos hablar- dijo Yashishi viendo a mirmo-

Salieron del mundo muglox y se sentaron en una banca del parque al que solían ir con kaede...

-¿Que sucede Jackie?- dijo mirmo viendo al muglox entrometido-

-Una taza ha aparecido en la aldea de la tribu gaia- dijo Yashishi viendo al muglox del amor-

-Algo escuche, de eso- dijo mirmo restandole importancia- pero eso que tiene de interesante Jackie- dijo mirmo viendo a su amigo-

-Esta se parece a la que usaba kaede para viajar a nuestro mundo- dijo Jackie viendo con seriedad a mirmo-

En ese momento mirmo se puso en marcha y se metió hasta donde estaba el kiosco de la tribu gaia, ahi descansaba una taza idéntica a la que tenía kaede...

-Es la taza de kaede, estoy seguro- dijo mirmo viendo la taza frente a el-

Mirmo estaba decidido a ver de nuevo a kaede, estaba a punto de entrar en la taza cuando apareció la tribu gaia viendolo...

-Mirmo, es imposible que puedas entrar en esa taza- dijo la diosa muglox de las nubes-

-Por que?- dijo mirmo viendo a los dioses muglox-

-por que esa taza esta protegida por un poderoso hechizo que sólo puede ser roto por una magia más poderosa- dijo el dios muglox del viento-

-Yo quiero ver a kaede!- dijo mirmo decidido mientras se lanzaba a la taza la cual lo mando a volar-

-No podrás entrar ahi- dijo el dios muglox del fuego-

-Mirmo, deverdad amas tanto a esa humana kaede minami- dijo una voz que mirmo no había escuchado nunca-

-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo mirmo buscando al dueño de tan extraña voz-

-Me llamo Ventus, pero dime Ven- dijo el maestro de la keyblade aún sin revelarse-

-Muy bien, si, ella es mi compañera humana Ven y la aprecio mucho- dijo mirmo a la voz del chico-

-Bien, eso es todo lo que queria escuchar- en ese momento salió una cerradura en la taza y un rayo proveniente de algún lado de la aldea gaia le daba a esta haciendo que la taza soltara un brillo de la parte de arriba-

-Voy a ver a kaede- dijo mirmo entrando en la taza-

Fin del flashback

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede-

-Vaya- dijo kaede viendo el cielo-

-¿Recuerdas cuando el jefe murió?- dijo mirmo viendo a kaede-

-Sí- dijo kaede recordándo ese día que creyó haber olvidado-

Flashback

Era un día de lluvia, el jefe y los protectores de la luz acababan de pelear contra la plasta, el mecha-jefe y contra un ejército de sincorazones que, pasear de haber ganado, habían herido de gravedad al jefe, ya que no sólo uso el gia secado de luffy, sino que uso el juicio de cartas para encerrar a los primeros dos...

-Este es mi fin, creo que llegó la hora de que vuelva a mi mundo- dijo el jefe viendo al cielo-

-No diga eso jefe, pronto estará mejor- dijo kaede viendo a su amigo con suma tristeza-

-No es necesario que te engañes- dijo el jefe viendo al cielo- volver a mi mundo y vivír como un chico normal... será una gran aventura- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Ya perdí a setsu, no pienso perderlo a usted también- dijo kaede viendo al jefe a punto de llorar-

-Te diré un secreto que no le he dicho a nadie más- dijo el jefe viendo a kaede muy serio- mi esposa no fue mi primer amor- dijo viendo a kaede con una sonrisa- fuiste tu, pero a ti te gustaba setsu, peto cuando ya no podías estar con el yo ya estaba con alguien a quien amaba y ella me amaba a mi- dijo viendo a su amiga- ahi un favor que quiero pedirte- dijo el jefe con mucho trabajo- antes de partir- logró agregar-

-Claro- dijo kaede tratando de no llorar-

-Cuida de mis hijos Etsu y Shin, ellos no tienen a nadie más y si se verdad me amas, después de creer que al perder a setsu no volvieras a amar,- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se fuera aún- cuidaras de ellos como si fueras su madre- dijo antes de que su cuerpo se volviera luz y volará lejos-

-Lo hare- dijo kaede viendo al cielo-

Fin del flashback

-Te gustaba el jefe- dijo mirmo al haberse enterado de este echo-

-Sí, pero fue un tiempo después de que setsu rehiciera su vida con azumi- dijo kaede viendo a mirmo-

-Eso lo entiendo, por eso quieres a esos niños como si fueran tus hijos- dijo mirmo sacando sus propias conclusiones-

-Sí, nunca olvidare cuando los vi por primera vez-

Flashback

-Asi que el jefe a muerto- dijo Cupido riéndose en voz alta-

-Que es tan gracioso- dijo mirmo viendo a Cupido-

-El jefe murió por voluntad propia, el era un estratega nato, todo lo tenía calculado, incluso lo que harían sus contrincantes lo sabía de antemano- dijo Cupido viendo a los otros dos- supongo que volvió a su mundo, pero lo que me molesta es que no dejará nada para sus hijos- dijo viendo a los protectores-

-De echo, me a pedido que los cuidara como a mis hijos- dijo kaede viendo a Cupido- ¿puedo verlos?-

Cupido los llevó a un cuarto donde estaban dos cunas y unos bebés dormidos muy plácidamente

-Hola, yo soy su mamá- dijo kaede viendo como los pequeños dormían-

Fin del flashback

-También recuerdo que de bebés solían usarme de juguete- dijo mirmo un poco enojado por este echo-

-¿Recuerdas el día que los dejamos para que siguieran su camino?- dijo kaede viendo a su muglox-

Flashback

-Tengo que irme niños- dijo kaede viendo a sus hijos-

-¿Por que mamá?- dijo un PJ de tres años sin comprender por que-

-les prometo que volveré, sólo quiero que hagan algo por mi- Dijo kaede viendo a sus hijos-

-¿Que es mamá?- dijo el pequeño Etsu-

-Sigan su camino y no escuchen a quien les diga lo contrario, siempre hagan lo que les diga el corazón, eso decia su padre- dijo kaede viendo a sus hijos-

-Lo haremos, cuenta con ello- dijeron juntos-

-Los amo- dijo kaede abrazando a los hermanos-

Fin del flashback

-Y recuerdas cuando supimos que el jefe no estaba muerto pero que esta vez si había muerto a manos de mecha-jefe y Veritas, aquel sujeto que decia conocer a Ven- dijo mirmo removiendo cosas en kaede que creyó haber superado-

-Si, eso fue muy doloroso- dijo kaede-

Flashback

-¿Dices que el jefe estaba vivo, pero que ahora si esta muerto?- dijo Kaede viendo a Roxas-

-Exactamente- dijo Roxas- al parecer la muerte del jefe fue lo que hizo que PJ y DJ empezarán sus respectivos entrenamientos- dijo viendo a kaede-

Fin del flashback

-¿Y recuerdas como terminamos en esta situación?- dijo mirmo-

-Como olvidarlo- dijo kaede muy feliz-

Flashback

-¡Como que enviaste a mi hijo a una misión sin protección de ningún tipo!- dijo kaede muy enojada-

-No lo vi necesario, es tan capaz como el jefe cuando se fue su primer aventura- dijo Cupido un poco nervioso por ver esa faceta de kaede que no conocía-

-Olvidalo, yo lo protegeria- dijo kaede tomando sus cosas y partiendo junto con mirmo a proteger a PJ-

Fin del flashback

-Y digo que llegó la hora de que nos vean- dijo kaede viendo a mirmo-

-Si, me parece buena idea- dijo mirmo feliz-

-Hare lo que cualquier madre haría, voy por mi hijo a la escuela- dijo kaede volviendo al mundo de Rin y los demás...-

*Como habrán notado este capítulo es un especial a petición de cami-rin-chan, ser saltado pues no afecta la continuidad del fic...

Dianis Mar: Pronto subiré el otro capítulo y sólo te digo que Miku ya no actúa tan inocente como antes...

Sychronicity girl: Te prometo que pronto lo subiré, sólo que decidi hacer este especial antes de que se me olvidará...

cami-rin-chan: Me alegra que te gustará el anterior capitulo, aquí esta el capítulo que querias, sólo lo pude hacer en flashback, pues a grandes rasgos tendría un fic completo, sólo puse lo más esencial... entonces tu si entendiste la referencia a Zero no tsukaima, espero que este capítulo te guste...

Eso es todo por hoy, pronto continuaré con la historia, es todo por ahora


	16. verdades y secretos

Pov Len

Esa mañana me desperté con la decisión de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre lo que me dijo ayer Rin en su estado de ebriedad... deje eso de lado y me dirigí a la escuela, tenía la impresión de que hoy pasaría algo inesperado... al llegar al salón pude ver a Rin y a PJ en donde siempre pero se les veía agotados, tal vez los dos tenían resaca... las clases continuaron normal... lo raro vino a la hora de la salida...

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte al ver como Mikuo "peleaba" contra PJ, dijo pelea entre comillas pues PJ no había echo ningún movimiento aparte de alejarse de los golpes de Mikuo-

-Verás, Miku se perdió y Mikuo cree que PJ sabe donde esta- dijo kaito mientras me veía muy preocupado-

-Por última vez Mikuo, detente- dijo PJ sin dejar de esquivar sus golpes-

-Tu debes saber donde esta- dijo Mikuo-

-No me estás dejando otra opción- dijo PJ agachandose- goryuken- dijo dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla-

Mikuo salió volando hacia atrás muy cansado sin poder levantarse del suelo...

-Te lo advertí- dijo PJ mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Rin, como no la vi ahi, supuse que ya se había ido-

-No debiste hacerle eso a tu compañero- dijo una chica de no más de 28 años por lo que parecia, de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, vestía una playera naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenía tenis blancos y veía a PJ severamente-

-Perdón mamá- dijo PJ viendo muy arrepentido a... un minuto, ¿no dijo que no conoció a su madre?-

-Tu debes ser Len- dijo la mamá de PJ viendome- soy Kaede minami- dijo viendome con una sonrisa-

-Pensé que tu apellido era Matsuki- dije viendo a PJ-

-Si y no- dijo mientras me veía- verás me pusieron el apellido Matsuki por uno de los amigos de papa, pero mi nombre real es Shin García Minami- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Bueno debemos irnos- dijo Kaede viendo a su hijo con un poco de diversion-

-Si, yo también- les dije mientras me iba a ver a Neru para saber más de este aire misterioso que envolvía a PJ y a su familia-

En ese momento un auto casi me atropella de no ser por que sentí que algo me halo para atrás, pero no había nadie atrás de mi, lo cual fue raro...

-Casi matas a ese muchacho, ¿por que no te fijas?- dijo un chico de su edad con el pelo negro igual que sus ojos, además usaba un sueter, pantalones y unos tenis de mismo color que su pelo, media lo mismo que yo y veía a un chico vestido como ninja con una estrella amarilla en el hombro y de pelo azul-

-Sí black Star- dijo un albino de ojos rojos con una banda amarilla que tenía en una parte la frase soul escrita, si no me equivoco ese es el inglés para alma, vestía una sudadera negra con amarillo igual que sus pantalones- eso no es nada cool- dijo viendo a su amigo-

-También tu soul- dijo el el dichoso black Star viendo al albino- fue un accidente, cualquiera se equivoca- dijo sin dejar de ver al tal soul-

-Pero sólo a ti te sucede en una zona escolar- dijo el de negro-

-Tu no te metas game- dijo black viendolo serio, ¿ese era su nombre?, ¿Game?-

-Tio black Star, tio soul, tio gameandwatch- dijo PJ viendo a los que siempre fueron su familia-

-Sube, ahi algo que tu mamá y nosotros debemos hablar contigo- dijo soul mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver que sus dientes eran tan puntiagudas como los de un tiburón-

-Hasta mañana Len- dijo PJ mientras el y su mamá se iban con esos tipos tan raros-

Yo tomé rumbo a la casa de neru y al llegar pude ver que Miku estaba ahi riendo con una chica de pelo negro que tenía un sombrero como los que se usan en Perú, tenía un sueter naranja, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis rojos... me acerqué a ellas...

-¿No estabas perdida Miku?- le pregunté- tu primo se puso a pelear con PJ por eso- le dije mientrasveo ambas chicas me veían al decir esto último- descuidan, PJ esta bien, el que me preocupa es Mikuo- les dije recordándo el golpe que PJ le metió en el mentón-

-O no te preocupes, no creo que PJ le haya echo tanto daño- dijo la chica del pelo cafe como sus ojos-

-¿Quien eres?- dije viéndola serio-

-Perdón por mis modales- dijo muy apenada mientras se rascaba la cabeza como PJ cuando esta nervioso- soy la hermana de PJ, me llamó Kaede Takenouchi- dijo mientras me daba la mano-

-¿Te llamas igual que la madre de PJ?- le pregunte-

-Te refieres a tía Kaede- dijo feliz- por ella me puso así mi padre- dijo viendome-

-¿Por que tienen apellidos distintos?- le pregunte viéndola de forma curiosa-

-Verás, papá era muy popular entre las mujeres- dijo La hermana de PJ mientras se reía de forma nerviosa-

-Tu eres hermana de Len?- le pregunte refiriendome al hermano de PJ-

-Sí, es mi hermano, aunque es un idiota- dijo viendo al cielo- el nombre de mi madre significa cielo- dijo volviendo a verme-

-Es un nombre muy bonito- dije mientras la veía-

-Sí... bueno, fue placer conocerte- dijo mientras caminaba al lado contrario del que yo venía- debo ir con mi madre o se enojara- dijo mientras se iba de ahi-

-¿Por que estas aqui?- le pregunte a Miku que me veía como queriendo hacer la misma pregunta-

-Vine a buscar acerca de PJ, pero después de lo que me dijiste- dijo volteando a ver hacia donde se fue la hermana de PJ- creo que debo ver a Mikuo para que no se preocupe tanto- dijo mientras se iba-

Yo toque la puerta de la casa de Neru, quería saber que era PJ...

-Len, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Neru después de abrir la puerta-

-Necesito ver tu biblioteca- dije yo mientras pasaba-

-Claro- dijo mientras me guiaba a la biblioteca-

Al llegar era un enorme cuarto lleno de libros de brujería, alquimia, ángeles, demonios, en fin toda clase de cosas fuera de este mundo... pero había uno que me llamo la atención, su nombre era "un deseo de amor"... lo abrí y me encontré con un texto muy peculiar que me dejo perplejo

-Hay mucha polémica acerca de las estrellas fugaces y su poder mágico para cumplir deseos- decia el texto que ne encontraba leyendo- pero una de las más raras cualidades de esta estrella, es el poder de llamar al querubin de Eros o comúnmente conocido como "El heraldo de Cupido"- por una extraña razón sentia que me acercaba a la respuesta de mi dilema- este ser mitológico es uno de los más raros, ya que pose las cualidades del dios Cupido, sin embargo no se sabe mucho de el, puesto que pueden verse como humanos- eso me estaba dando un poco de miedo- estos seres no siempre fueron ángeles, según la leyenda estos ángeles eran mortales que al morir en su mundo fueron seleccionados para ser heraldos, un dios no puede tener más de 10 Heraldos, pero los más intrigantes son los de Cupido, ya que sólo obedecen a quien aya firmado el contrato con ellos, este contrato se crear a partir de...- nada, hasta ahi llegaba el texto y luego estaban otras cosas, era como si alguien hubiera arrancado esas hojas-

-Y también note que las hojas estaban arrancadas- dijo Neru mientras me veía, acaso pensé en voz alta, o mi cara de intriga es muy notoria, decidi que la segunda era más factible- pero nunca encontré las hojas faltantes, sin embargo- dijo mientras sacaba unos libros- hay otros textos que pueden ayudar a lo que buscas, si de verdad deseas atar la verdad a tus dudas- me dijo dándome unos libros-

-Gracias Neru- me fui a mi casa para leer que tenían los libros y tenían nombres muy curiosos-

Los estudios y notas de ansem, la historia de los muglox, las teorías del multiverso y sus mundos más conocidos, la leyenda de la ciudad de la muerte, los shinigamis, entre otros, pero el que más me llamo la atención era uno que decia: mis aventuras en el mundo digital, por Takeru Takaishi... por alguna razón mi mente decia que lo leyera, pero ya era de noche y estaba tan cansado que mejor me fui a dormir, ya mañana leería esos libros...

*Ya he terminado el nuevo capítulo, a qui se van resolviendo varias de las dudas de Len, pero entre más se acerca a la verdad más pone su vida en riesgo...

Sychronicity girl: Me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque no tenga nada que ver con Rin y Len, espero que este también te guste...

cami-rin-chan: Me alegro que te gustará el especial, además, fue buena tu idea, así no dejo huecos en la historia, también si no me equivoco haruka se queda con koichi al final, por eso ella no podia quedarse con setsu, también a mi me gusta la gran variedad de animes que puedo mencionar sin alterar la trama... Por cierto, a mi también me dieron ganas de volver a ver kingdom hearts y mirmo zibang


	17. Verdades y secretos parte 2

Pov Rin

Esa mañana me levanté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, la maldita cruda no me dejaba enpaz... me cambie y baje para ver si PJ ya se había levantarlo y de paso saber que pasó anoche...

-Antes de que me preguntes que pasó anoche- dijo tomando té- yo tampoco lo se, al parecer el vínculo que poseemos causó que tu ebriedad me dañara- dijo mientras me veía con cara de cansancio-

-Perdon- dije yo un poco apenada por aver causado tanto problemas al pobre de PJ-

-No te preocupes- dijo PJ mientras me sonreía- después de todo, tu no sabías lo del vínculo- dijo mientras tomaba té- será mejor que vayamos a la escuela-

-Al menos es viernes- dije yo viendo a mi amigo-

-Si,- dijo como si pensará en algo- vamos- dijo mientras salía de la casa-

Después de seguirlo, siguio un viaje muy silencioso, al parecer a PJ le dolía la cabeza, parecia que le daba vueltas a algo... al llegar a la escuela nos sentamos en nuestro lugar, pero no podia con el ruido y al parecer PJ tampoco, al salir las cosas se pusieron raras...

-Hey, tu- dijo una voz que me pareció familiar-

-¿Que quieres Mikuo?- dijo PJ mientras lo veía con cara de cansancio-

-Se que tu sabes donde esta mi prima- dijo mientras veía a PJ con enojo, ¿Miku se perdió?-

-Mejor adelantate- dijo PJ mientras me veía- Mikuo no es de los que se rinden con facilidad- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia el-

-Vale, procura no matarlo- le dije al recordar su magia-

-Descuida- dijo mientras camina a el- matarlo no sería nada cool- dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa-

-Vale- le dije mientras me iba a la casa-

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa, pero al entrar no me encontraba sola, y fue ahi... donde las cosas se tornaron extrañas

-Asi que tu eres la famosa Rin- dijo un chico de pelo verde y ojos cafés, tenía unos guantes blancos, una sombrero amarillo, tenía un traje que consistía en un saco amarillo, un moño rojo, una camisa verde, pantalones del mismo color y unos tenis amarillos, además tenía un puro en la boca-

-Nos han dicho que tu eres la protegida de PJ- dijo uno que vestía un traje de charro de color rojo, unas botas amarillas, un sombrero café al puro estilo mexicano, su pelo era tan rojo como su traje y tenía unos ojos oscuros, además de un cinturón con dos pistolas en el-

-¿Que quieren? Y ¿Quienes son?- dije viendo a los dos extraños-

-Permite que nos presentemos- dijo el de pelo verde quitándose el sombrero- soy José carioca, prazer- dijo el que parecia ser portugués-

-Y yo soy Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González tercero, para acortar dime pancho pistolas- dijo el otro mientras sonreía-

-¿Son amigos de PJ?- dije yo viendo a los dos sujetos-

-Una pregunta a la vez- dijo el se pelo verde mientras se recargaba en el paraguas negro que no había visto que tenía- preguntaste que queríamos- dijo mientras apagaba su puro y lo tiraba-

-Hemos venido por encargo del rey Mickey- dijo el que parecia mexicano, ¿Quien era ese rey del que hablaban?- se nos a enviado por que según la bitácora de PJ pelearon- dijo viendo a su compañero el cual había sacando un plátano de quien sabe donde- queríamos asegurarnos que todo estaba bien- dijo mientras se ponía a pulir uno de sus revolvers-

-No confían en el trabajo de PJ- dije viendo a los otros dos que parecieron ofenderse por mi comentario-

-No nos mal interprete señorita- dijo José mientras me veía serio-

-Sí, PJ es como nuestro hijo- dijo Panchito viendome muy enojado- pero ese no es el punto- dijo mientras se calmaba un poco-

-No debería molestarla- dijo un chico de pelo rosa con una bufanda blanca y que usaba ropa muy rara-

-Valla natsu, no pensé que te interesaras por PJ- dijo el de pelo verde viendo al de pelo rosa-

-Ya vez- dijo natsu viendo a José-

-Ustedes tres dejen de pelear- dijo PJ que iba entrando-

-Ya se habían tardado- dijo Panchito viendo a PJ y a otras personas que venían con el-

-Tio Panchito, tio José, tio natsu, ¿que se supone que le hacen a mi protegida?, y ¿Donde esta el tio Donald y la tía Lucy?- pregunto viendo a los otros, entonces si lo conocen, ¿Como que tíos?-

-desculpa, mas passou a mão- dijo José en lo que supuse era portugués-

-*Si, disculpa amigo*- dijo en lo que parecia español el tal Panchito-

-Fue culpa de ellos- dijo natsu viendo a PJ-

-No importa- dijo PJ viendo a los tres- Rin, te presentó a mi familia- dijo mientras todos sonreían- ya conoces al tio Panchito, al tio José y al tio natsu- dijo viendo un poco apenado a los otros-

-Sí, ya tuve el gusto- dije un poco irritada por la forma de actuar de estos-

-Te presentó al tio Soul- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico albino con los ojos rojos como la sangre-

-Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans- dijo el chico sonriendo con unos dientes tan puntiagudos como los de un tiburón-

-Abran paso a su dios- dijo un chico de pelo azul con una estrella amarilla en su brazo y ropa de ninja-

-A si, ese es el tio black Star- dijo PJ sonriendo ante la actitud del tal black Star-

-Por que no te callas remedo de ninja- dijo un tipo de pelo negro como sus ojos y ropa-

-Y el es el tio game and watch- dijo mientras este peleaba con black Star-

-Cierren la boca par de idiotas- dijo una especie de hado azul gordo y cabezon que los veía enojado-

-¿Que es esa cosa?- dije señalando al hado que estaba frente a mi-

-Puedes ver a mirmo,- dijo una hermosa mujer de unos veintiocho años, de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, con una playera naranja y unos jeans que se veían muy bien, tenía unos tenis blancos muy lindos- PJ no exagero al decir que eras especial- dijo esta mujer muy sonriente-

-Rin, te presentó a mi mamá- dijo PJ mientras me sonreía, ¿Esa era su madre?, eso explicaba muchas cosas-

-Es hermosa, ya vi de donde sacaste tu encanto- le dije y este sólo se puso rojo-

-Es que no conociste a su padre- dijo su madre sonriendo muy feliz- me llamo Kaede minami- dijo su madre mientras sonreía- y eso de ahi es un muglox y se llama mirumo, es el muglox del amor- dijo la mamá de PJ respondiendo al fin mi pregunta-

-Pensé que tu apellido era Matsuki- le dije viendolo con extrañeza-

-Sí y no- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- eres la segunda que pregunta eso- dijo mientras me veía con su sonrisa- Len también me lo pregunto- dijo mientras se servía té- me pusieron Matsuki por un amigo de mi padre, mi nombre real es Shin García Minami- dijo mientras veía a José- tio José, volviste a fumar- le dijo un poco enojado-

-Un puro- dijo como si no importará-

-Bueno, no importa- dijo PJ mientras volvía a verme-

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestra casa- dijo la mamá de PJ mientras me veía-

-Sí necesitan algo, sólo diganle al viejo mirmo- dijo mirmo sonriendo-

-Vale- dijo PJ mientras les sonreía- mi mamá y mis tíos que conociste compraron la casa de al lado- dijo mientras me veía-

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo la mamá de PJ llevándose a sus tíos de PJ-

Ya estábamos dispuesto a dormir cuando sonó el timbre, así que baje a ver con PJ... al abrir la puerta estaba una chica parecida a Miku, sólo que esta tenía el pelo negro y ojos turquesa...

-¿Quien eres?- dijo PJ viendo a la chica-

-Que malo eres,- dijo mientras hacía un puchero- mira que no saber quien es tu hermana- dijo mientras veía a PJ- Masaru dijo que eras distraído, pero no pensé que tanto- dijo sacándole la lengua-

-Tu debes ser mi hermana la idol- dijo PJ con una sonrisa, ¿Su hermana es una idol?-

-Y ¿me vas a invitar a pasar o que?- dijo mientras sonreía-

Al final resultó que se iba a quedar todo el fin de semana, este iba a ser un largo fin se semana...

*Ya lo hice, subí el de Rin, los asteriscos cuando pancho habla son para aclarar que habla en español...

Sychronicity girl: Tienes razón, el especial de Kaede y Mirumo fue para aclarar huecos, además de que Len pronto llegará a la verdad, pero hay un dicho que dice, la curiosidad mató al gato...

cami-rin-chan: Yo también note eso en los fics sobre Neru, pero en el mío también es una adicta al celular, sólo que si tiene cerebro a diferencia de los otros fics... tienes razón, alguien no quiere que Len sepa, ¿pero quien tendría la osadía de tomarse las molestias de arrancar las hojas de un libro para ocultar la verdad?, te dejo que supongas, no creo que lo adivines, y creo que con este capítulo respondo tu pregunta sobre fairy tail, aún que nunca entendí como happy podia volar y hablar... y si con tantos hermanos, yo también me confundiria

Eso es todo por hoy, feliz domingo...


	18. verdades y secretos parte 3

Pov PJ

Esa mañana me desperté con dolor de cabeza, debió ser por el alcohol que ingirio Rin... como sea, fui a servirme un poco de te, cuando vía a Rin bajar con una cara de cansancio muy fea y como supuse lo que me iba a preguntar, contesté primero...

-Antes de que me preguntes que pasó anoche- dije tomando té- yo tampoco lo se, al parecer el vínculo que poseemos causó que tu ebriedad me dañara- dije mientras la veía tratando de ocultar mi cansancio-

-Perdon- dijo Rin apenada por lo que había pasado, no debería estarlo, yo estoy aqui para cumplir su sueño-

-No te preocupes- dije mientras le sonreía para calmar un poco el ambiente- después de todo, tu no sabías lo del vínculo- dije mientras tomaba té- será mejor que vayamos a la escuela-

-Al menos es viernes- dijo ella viendome con una sonrisa como si hubiera pasado algo divertido-

-Si,- dije mientras pensaba que ese no era cuál quiere viernes, era el viernes en que mamá Kaede se fue de la casa- vamos- dije mientras salía de la casa para olvidar la tristeza que me invadio-

Yo pensaba en donde podia estar mamá kaede, si me extrañaba o a mi hermano, si iba a volver, si algún día la volvería a ver... total que el tiempo se pasó volando y llege a la escuela sin darme cuenta, las clases comenzaron y yo no podia con el ruido y, por lo que se veía, Rin tampoco... a la hora de la salida las cosas se tornaron extrañas...

-Hey, tu- dijo una voz que me pareció familiar, era de Mikuo, si no me equivoco-

-¿Que quieres Mikuo?- dije yo mientras lo veía con cara de cansancio, este tipo sólo vivía para molestar-

-Se que tu sabes donde esta mi prima- dijo mientras me veía de forma furiosa, ¿Miku esta pérdida?-

-Mejor adelantate- dije mientras veía Rin- Mikuo no es de los que se rinden con facilidad- le dije mientras caminaba hacia Mikuo-

-Vale, procura no matarlo- me dijo mientras recordaba algo, no lo iba a matar, sólo le iba a dar una lección-

-Descuida- dije sin dejar de caminar hacia Mikuo- matarlo no sería nada cool- dije mientras le sonreía a Rin-

-Vale- me dijo mientras se iba a la casa-

-¿Tu matarme?- dijo Mikuo mientras me veía, bastaría con que convirtiera mi brazo en una death scyther, pero así no sería divertido, además le prometí a Rin que no lo mataría, y cumpliré esa promesa- toma esto- dijo lanzandome un puñetazo que me saco de mis pensamientos, pero logré esquivarlo-

Yo esquivava cada golpe que me lanzaba, sin darme cuenta el lugar se había llenado de gente que nos veía y eso no me gustaba, era momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas...

-Mikuo si no paras lo vas a lamentar- dije mientras esquivava sus golpes-

-No, hasta que me digas donde esta Miku- dijo tratando de darme-

-Por última vez Mikuo, detente- dije sin dejar de esquivar sus golpes, ya me estaba artando-

-Tu debes saber donde esta- dijo Mikuo, que insistencia la suya de ver ceros entre los unos-

-No me estás dejando otra opción- dije mientras me agachaba y recordaba el movimiento del tio ryu- goryuken- dije dándole un puñetazo en el mentón-

Mikuo salió volando hacia atrás muy cansado sin poder levantarse del suelo...

-Te lo advertí- dije mientras veía al cansado Mikuo tirado en el suelo, tremendo estúpido, ni el tio black Star es tan torpe, me fui a la casa de mi protegida, pero al salir del colegio, algo inesperado paso...-

-No debiste hacerle eso a tu compañero- dijo una voz que yo nunca olvidaría, volte para ver a mamá, era ella, se veía enojada por mi comportamiento en el colegio, pero lo único que me importaba era que mamá había vuelto-

-Perdón mamá- dije viendo mis zapatos muy arrepentido-

-Tu debes ser Len- dijo mi madre viendo a Len, de seguro Cupido le contó sobre él- soy Kaede minami- dijo mientras le sonreía a Len-

-Pensé que tu apellido era Matsuki- dijo Len mientras me veía de forma curiosa, ups, debi mencionarlo antes-

-Si y no- dije mientras lo veía de forma sería- verás me pusieron el apellido Matsuki por uno de los amigos de papa, pero mi nombre real es Shin García Minami- dije mientras le sonreía divertido-

-Bueno debemos irnos- dijo mi madre viendome divertida con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que veía tanto de pequeño-

-Si, yo también- nos dijo Len, pero se veía sospechoso, como so ocultara algo-

En ese momento un auto casi mata a Len, de no ser por mirmo, el pobre ya no estaría aquí, por desgracia podria reconocer ese auto en cualquier parte, es el auto de mi tio black Star...

-Quien le enseñó a conducir a ese imbécil- dijo mirmo muy irritado- su yo no estoy aqui el idiota mata a tu objetivo de misión- dijo mientras volaba hacia mamá Kaede, en estos momentos me alegro de que Len no pueda oírlo-

-Casi matas a ese muchacho, ¿por que no te fijas?- dijo el tio game and watch saliendo del auto del tio black Star mientras lo regañaba-

-Sí black Star- dijo el tio soul regañando al tio black Star por su falta de prudencia al conducir- eso no es nada cool- dijo viendo al tio black Star-

-También tu soul- dijo el tio black Star viendo al tio Soul- fue un accidente, cualquiera se equivoca- dijo sin dejarde ver al tio Soul-

-Pero sólo a ti te sucede en una zona escolar- dijo tio game and watch-

-Tu no te metas game- dijo el tio black Star gritándole al tio game and watch-

-Tio black Star, tio soul, tio game and watch- dije viendo a mi familia, extraña y algo inusual, pero mi familia al fin-

-Sube, Hay algo que tu mamá y nosotros debemos hablar contigo- dijo mi tio soul mientras sonreía con sus dientes de tiburón-

-Hasta mañana Len- dije despidiendome de Len, mientras mamá y yo nos fuimos con mis tíos-

-Oímos que te peleaste con Rin- dijo mi tio game and watch, ya sabía por donde iba el asunto-

-Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa y contar con nosotros para lo que sea- dijo mi tio Soul mientras me veía-

-No necesito su ayuda, lo de Rin y yo ya se resolvió, ya soy un hombre, no tienen que tratarme como a un niño pequeño- les dije mientras los veía serio y algo irritado-

-Pero siempre serás nuestro pequeño- dijo mi mamá mientras sonreía-

-Sí, después de todo somos tu familia- dijo mirmo sonriendo con una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces da-

-Gracias,- dije viendo a mi familia- pero yo puedo sólo, por algo soy hijo del jefe- les dije muy feliz-

-Eres idéntico a tu padre- dijo Soul mientras me sonreía- al parecer ya llegamos a tu casa- dijo mientras bajabamos del auto del tio black Star-

Al entrar vi una ecena que no me gustó para nada, Rin se veía enojada y mis tíos natsu, Panchito y José la interrogaban...

-Ustedes tres dejen de pelear- dije mientras los veía con reproche-

-Ya se habían tardado- dijo mi tio Panchito mientras nos veía de forma seria-

-Tio Panchito, tio José, tio natsu, ¿que se supone que le hacen a mi protegida?, y ¿Donde esta el tio Donald y la tía Lucy?- pregunte viendo a mis tíos que se hacían los desentendidos-

-desculpa, mas passou a mão- dijo mi tio José en su idioma natal, esa frase podia traducirse a "disculpa, se nos pasó la mano"-

-*Si, disculpa amigo*- dijo mi tio Panchito también en su idioma natal, me pregunto como es México, según mamá, papá también era de allá-

-Fue culpa de ellos- dijo el tio natsu mientras me veía-

-No importa- dije mientras veía a mis tíos- Rin, te presentó a mi familia- dije mientras todos sonreían para tapar la vergüenza de mis tíos natsu, Panchito y José- ya conoces al tio Panchito, al tio José y al tio natsu- dije viendo con pena al trío que estaba admirando el revólver de Panchito-

-Sí, ya tuve el gusto- dijo un poco irritada, y no la culpó-

-Te presentó al tio Soul- dije mientras señalaba al que me cuido por tanto tiempo-

-Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans- dijo mi tio sonriendo con esos dientes de tiburón que veía siempre-

-Abran paso a su dios- dijo mi tio black Star, como siempre, queriendo llamar la atención-

-A si, ese es el tio black Star- dije sonriendo, por que el tio black Star iba a ser black Star en todas partes-

-Por que no te callas remedo de ninja- dijo mi tio game and watch que seguia enojado por lo que pasó hace un rato-

-Y el es el tio game and watch- dije mientras esté se peleaba con mi tio black Star-

-Cierren la boca par de idiotas- dijo mirmo lo suficientemente enojado como para lanzar un hechizo que los mande a las islas del destino con el tio sora y la tía kairi-

-¿Que es esa cosa?- dijo Rin señalando a mirmo... ¿Puede ver a mirmo?-

-Puedes ver a mirmo,- dijo mi mamá kaede mientras le sonreía a Rin y esta la veía de arriba abajo- PJ no exagero al decir que eras especial- dijo mi mamá muy sonriente, yo nunca dije que fuera especial, pero en definitiva lo es-

-Rin, te presentó a mi mamá- dije mientras está parecia pensar algo que no supe descubrir-

-Es hermosa, ya vi de donde sacaste tu encanto- me dijo, causando que me diera pena y me pusiera rojo-

-Es que no conociste a su padre- dijo mi madre muy feliz- me llamo Kaede minami- dijo mi madre mientras sonreía- y eso de ahi es un muglox y se llama mirumo, es el muglox del amor- dijo mi mamá kaede mientras señalaba a mirmo que sólo volaba hacia ella-

-Pensé que tu apellido era Matsuki- me dijo mientras me veía con extrañeza, la verdad no la culpó, yo oculte la verdad-

-Sí y no- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa- eres la segunda que pregunta eso- dije mientras le sonreía por todo lo que pasó- Len también me lo pregunto- dije mientras me servía té- me pusieron Matsuki por un amigo de mi padre, mi nombre real es Shin García Minami- dije mientras veía al tio José que tenía un olor a puro que reconocería en cualquier parte- tio José, volviste a fumar- le dije un poco enojado por haber echo algo que prometió no hacer-

-Un puro- dijo como si no importará-

-Bueno, no importa- dije mientras volvía a ver a Rin-

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestra casa- dijo mi mamá mientras veía a Rin con una cálida sonrisa-

-Sí necesitan algo, sólo diganle al viejo mirmo- dijo mirmo sonriendo, como quiero a ese muglox come chocolate-

-Vale- dijo PJ mientras les sonreía- mi mamá y mis tíos que conociste compraron la casa de al lado- dijo mientras me veía-

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo mi mamá arrastrando a mis tíos fuera de la casa-

Ya me había puesto la pijama y estaba dispuesto a escribir la bitácora, pero el timbre sonó y cuando iba a ver vi que también Rin iba así que fuimos juntos, al abrir la puerta una chica linda parecida a Miku estaba frente a nuestra puerta, esta tenía el pelo café, pero sus ojos eran igual que los de Miku...

-¿Quien eres?- dije viendo a la chica que por alguna razón me daban ganas de abrazar-

-Que malo eres,- dijo mientras hacía un puchero- mira que no saber quien es tu hermana- dijo mientras me veía, así que es la hermana de Masaru- Masaru dijo que eras distraído, pero no pensé que tanto- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua-

-Tu debes ser mi hermana la idol- dije mientras le sonreía, era la primera vez que veía a una de mis hermanas-

-Y ¿me vas a invitar a pasar o que?- dijo mientras sonreía, se me olvidó-

Al final resultó que se iba a quedar todo el fin de semana, este iba a ser un largo fin se semana... y antes de dormir me puse a escribir la bitácora...

Bitácora de PJ

Hoy fue un día muy extraño, grato, pero extraño, para empezar, experimente mi primera cruda, luego le partí la cara a Mikuo, luego volví a ver a mi familia, el tio black Star casi mata a Len, luego llegamos a casa y me encuentro con el interrogatorio a Rin de parte de mis tíos Panchito, José y natsu, de los primeros dos lo esperaba, pero de natsu no, después de irse a su casa apareció mi hermana que se va a quedar el fin de semana aquí, y con eso terminó el día, espero que no pase nada más que pueda afectar mi misión...

*Ya termine este capítulo, últimamente tengo mucha inspiración, espero que siga así...

Sychronicity girl: A mi también me gusta lo de los familiares y si, alguien quiere detener a Len, pero conocemos a Len y nunca se rinde...

cami-rin-chan: Primero que nada, si, ya me acordé de lo de happy, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo de Rin, sobre tus dos dudas, la primera es que no, estaba tan ebrio que no puede recordarlo y la segunda, si viste los clásicos de Disney sabrás que hay una pelicula llamada los tres caballeros donde salen un gallo con el nombre de Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González tercero y para acortar lo llaman pancho pistolas, y sale un perico brasileño llamado José carioca, y como viste en kingdom hearts hay una regla que no se supo explotar bien en el juego, pero que dice que para entrar a un mundo diferente al tuyo debes acatar sus reglas, como en este mundo todos son humanos, estos dos pasaron a tomar forma humana, con base a las reglas del mundo... y estas mal, su hermano no fue, aveces el menos sospechoso es el culpable...

Eso es todo por hoy, feliz inicio de semana


	19. El misterio revelado

Pov Len

Esa mañana me levanté temprano, era Halloween si no mal recuerdo, pero yo tenía mucho trabajo como para pensar en otra cosa, me puse a leer el libro que me llamo la atención y tenía cosas muy interesantes, al parecer el escribió el libro es el niño al que apodan T.K., la trama era simple, un grupo de ocho niños que viajan por el mundo digital, un mundo donde habitan los digimon, por lo que leo, su nombre significa digital monsters o monstruos digitales, pero luego se unio otra niña que al parecer era hermana de uno de ellos, volviéndose nueve, los digimon, como su nombre lo decia, eran monstruos digitales, pero me llamo la atención que incluso aquí faltaban páginas, faltaban las hojas del prólogo, y un capítulo que sólo tenía la hoja del título, "Popo, el jefe, Patamon y yo", ese era el título, pero las hojas se encontraban arrancadas... también había frases rayadas, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, sonó el timbre de mi casa... Ya era de noche y yo ni enterado, fui a ver quien tocaba, mi sorpresa fue al abrir la puerta...

-Hola Len- dijo PJ que estaba parado frente a mi puerta con alguien idéntica a Miku, sólo que con el pelo negro-

-Ven a nuestra fiesta de Halloween- dijo la chica saltando y PJ tenía cara de cansancio-

-Tu nunca te cansa, ¿verdad hermanita?- dijo PJ viendo a la niña, ¿hermanita?-

-No, toma- dijo la niña dándome un sobre mientras corría a otro lado-

Después de eso decidi cambiarme para la dichosa fiesta, que, según la carta de la hermana de PJ, era de disfraces, así que me disfrace con un viejo traje de sirviente que use en una obra de la escuela... al llegar la hora fui a su casa, pero no queria que se enterara de mi lectura, así que las deje mientras iba a la fiesta... al llegar toque la puerta y me abrió un chico con un peinado de pinchos de pelo café como sus ojos y un traje muy aterrador que lo hacía ver como vampiro...

-Tu debes de ser len- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- soy Sora, mucho gusto, soy tio de PJ- dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar-

Ahi había gente que conocía y otra que no... Teto y su hermano estaban disfrazados de magos, eso era ingenioso, pero muy usado, luego vi que Akaito iba vestido de hombre lobo, Nigaito iba disfrazado de dinosaurio, Kaito y Kaiko iban vestidos de helados de fresa... ¿acaso no tienen imaginación?, en fin, Neru iba disfrazada de bruja, en mi opinión va con su personalidad, pero si se lo digo me mata, gumi iba disfrazada de gatita y Miku de diablo con una minifalda y una playera que dejaba poco a la imaginación...

-¿Y ese disfraz Miku?- le pregunté a mi amiga que sólo me miro con una sonrisa-

-Trató de llamar la atención de PJ- dijo Miku mientras apuntaba a donde estaba PJ hablando con Rin-

PJ tenía un traje blanco y alas blancas, estaba disfrazado de angel, lo cual parecia curioso viendo el traje de Miku, y Rin por el contrario tenía un hermoso vestido amarillo con negro y tenía una flor negra en el pelo, curiosamente concordaba con mi disfraz, lo cual me aterroriza un poco... pero aún así debía ayudar a Miku, así que junte el valor que tenía y me acerqué para alejar a Rin y que Miku pudiera hablar con el...

-Disculpe princesa,- dije haciendo una reverencia frente a ella- me aria el honor de acompañar a este sirviente- dije yo evitando mi miedo-

-Claro- me dijo Rin sonriendo mientras me daba la mano-

-Te vez hermosa esta noche- admiti yo al ver a Rin con ese vestido-

-Gracias, tu también te vez bien- dijo ella viendome con un sonrojo en la cara-

Derrepente me cayó un pastel directo en la cara...

-Jajajaja, un clásico- dijo un chico idéntico al que me abrió la puerta sólo que de pelo negro mientras se retorcia en el suelo-

-¡Veritas!- dijo un rubio con ropa similar pero con un pedazo de armadura en su hombro- ahora verás- dijo mientras iba tras el-

-Nunca me atraparas- dijo mientras se iba corriendo a otro lado de la casa-

-Oye, estas bien chico- dijo un chico rubio que traía un traje de ninja naranja con blanco y sandalias azules-

-Sí, gracias- dije yo viendo a este chico extraño- ¿Quien eres?- le dije una vez que me quite el pastel-

-Soy naruto uzumaki,- dijo mientras sonreía- soy amigo de PJ- dijo viendome-

- Bueno naruto, voy a bailar con Rin- dije yo mientras íbamos a bailar-

Pase el resto de la noche bailando y tomando sake... cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta de que no estaba sólo...

-Asi que tu eres el niño entrometido- dijo un hombre encapuchado con guantes negros y zapatos del mismo color-

-¿Quien eres tu?- dije yo acercandome a la puerta de nuevo-

-Vanitas- dijo el mientras el mencionado se ponía en mi entrada principal-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- dije yo viendo al hombre frente a mi-

-Soy el Jefe- dijo mientras me veía atraer vez de la capucha y aunque no podia ver su cara, sabía que sonreía-

-Tu eres el de el libro- dije señalando el que leía esta mañana-

-Sí, pero lo que quiero saber es por que quieres saber que es PJ- dijo el jefe viendome de forma inquisidora-

-Por que pienso que todos tienen derecho a amar,- dije yo viendo al jefe y sintiendo una luz dentro de mi- no me parece justo que le prohiban amar- dije mientras veía que este sonreía-

-Eso era lo que quería oír- dijo tirandome un morral negro-

-¿Que es eso?- dije mientras veía al jefe-

-Dentro de esa bolsa mágica, esta la verdad- dijo mientras una especie de hoyo negro aparecía en la casa-

-Hey, ¿como se que no me mientes?- le pregunté un poco aburrido de no encontrar la verdad-

-Toma- dijo lanzandome un dispositivo que parecia un localizador- es un d-link, sólo tienes que presionar un botón y yo vendre- dijo mientras era tragado por aquel hoyo y desaparecía este mismo-

Veritas desapareció de la misma forma... Al abrir el morral estaban los mismos libros que me dio Neru, pero estos tenían las hojas completas, así que estuve toda la noche en vela leyendo y descubri que el tal jefe tenía poderes sobrehumanos, pero lo que hizo que casi me diera un infarto fue descubrir que al final de la historia el jefe tenía hijos con una de las principales... Sora Takenouchi, y tenían dos hijos... los mellizos Len Takenouchi y Kaede Takenouchi... el jefe es el padre de PJ, eso convierte a PJ en un ángel... no me lo puedo creer, será mejor que duerma, mañana veré a Neru...

*¿Ya sabemos quien era el ladrón?, si no, vean bien las señales...

Julieta Love: Si hay una mension de alastor en SAO pero la espada hizo su debut en Devil May Care, me alegra que te encante mi fic y descuida nunca es tarde para preguntar... al menos para mi...

Sychronicity girl: tienes razón, nadie detuvo a ese shota... aunque tuvo ayuda de la persona menos esperada de este fic... aunque nunca me espere que después de todo vanitas no fuera tan malo...


	20. El misterio revelado parte 2

Pov Rin

Me desperté por que escuche ruidos abajo en la casa... al bajar vi a PJ y a su hermana cocinando pan...

-¿Que cocinan?- les pregunté al no reconocer el pan que hacian-

-Es pan de muerto- dijo PJ mientras me mostraba el dichoso pan de muerto-

-Papá lo usaba para conmemorar a sus amigos muertos- dijo su hermana poniendo en pan en la mesa-

-Además es delicioso- dijo PJ oliendo el pan-

-Sí, es delicioso- dijo su hermana mientras sonreía-

Iba tomar un pedazo de pan cuando me golpearon la mano...

-¿Por que fue eso?- dije viendo a los hermanos-

-El pan no se puede comer- dijp su hermana enojada-

-Al menos no antes del 3 de noviembre- dijo PJ mientras sonreía-

-Ustedes son malos- dije yo viéndolos-

-¿Por que no respetas nuestra tradición?- dijo PJ dándome una copia en miniatura del pan gigante que pusieron sobre la mesa adornada- come eso para quitarte el antojo- dijo mientras veía a su hermana-

-vamos, debemos buscar cosas para la fiesta de Halloween- dijo la hermana de PJ jalandolo-

-Mientras tu te cambias- dijo PJ antes de ser arrastrado por su hermana-

Yo subí a mi cuarto y me di un baño, al salir vi un vestido parecido al de una princesa con una nota en el... la fiesta es de disfraces, usa ese, es similar al que uso aquella princesa del Reino de la mala humanidad... yo vuelvo en un rato... PJ

-Es un lindo vestido- dije mientras lo veía-

Me cambie y baje para encontrar a un montón de personas arreglando la casa, todos tenían disfraces muy cómicos...

-Hola Rin- dijo Etsu queandaba con unos adornos en su mano-

-De que te has disfrazado- dije viendo a Etsu que sólo se revisaba el traje-

-No, es obvio- dijo revisandose- es la primera vez que nos vemos y crees que me visto así todos los días- dijo enojado-

-Pues si parece ropa de todos los días- dije al ver la sudadera negra que tenía, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis del mismo color-

-¿De que hablas?, es la ropa de mi padre, yo visto siempre con un traje negro- dijo mientras colocaba las cosas-

No tardó mucho en llegar PJ a la casa...

-Por que tardan tanto los invitados van llegar en cualquier momento- dijo PJ mientras sacaba su teclado- como diría mi padre, si quieres que algo salga bien... Hazlo con estilo- dijo esa frase, la cual era una frase sin sentido, ya que si no me equivoco la frase es... si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo-

En ese momento empezó a tocar una cancion que no reconocí, pero me pareció divertida... y en cuestión de segundos toda la casa estaba adornada...

-Asi esta mejor- dijo PJ viendo la casa-

Me fui a sentar al sofá y un rato después, vi como PJ se sentaba a un lado mío...

-¿Que te agobia Rin?- dijo PJ que ahora traía un traje blanco y alas-

-Nada, es sólo que...- dijo viendo a PJ que me veía con cara de desconcierto- aún no logramos nada- le dije y este sólo sonrió mientras veía como llegaban algunos de nuestros compañeros de escuela-

-Ese no es un problema- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- verás, hay una razón para que no hayamos logrado nada- dijo mientras trataba de pensar-

En ese momento nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos y cambio de tema, empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido y olvide el tema original... cuando una voz me regreso al mundo real...

-Disculpe princesa,- dijo Len mientras hacía una reverencia frente a mi- me aria el honor de acompañar a este sirviente- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Claro- le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y le tomaba la mano-

-Te vez hermosa esta noche- me dijo Len mientras veía al frente-

-Gracias, tu también te vez bien- dije yo mientras lo veía con un sonrojo que trate de controlar-

Derrepente le cayó un pastel directo en la cara...

-Jajajaja, un clásico- dijo un chico muy raro de pelo de pinchos negros y un traje que lo hacía parecer vampiro-

-¡Veritas!- dijo un rubio con ropa similar pero con un pedazo de armadura en su hombro- ahora verás- dijo mientras iba tras el-

-Nunca me atraparas- dijo mientras se iba corriendo a otro lado de la casa, ¿Que le pasa a estos dos?-

-Oye, estas bien chico- dijo un chico rubio que traía un traje de ninja naranja con blanco y sandalias azules-

-Sí, gracias- dijo Len viendo al extraño que lo había ayudado- ¿Quien eres?- dijo Len una vez que se quitó toso el pastel del ataque del anterior chico-

-Soy naruto uzumaki,- dijo mientras sonreía- soy amigo de PJ- dijo viendole-

- Bueno naruto, voy a bailar con Rin- dijo Len mientras me llevaba a bailar con el-

Estuvimos toda la noche bailando hasta que llegó la madrugada y Len se fue a su casa, yo estaba un poco ebria pero me llegó un recuerdo a mi mente que me hizo querer no haber bebido...

Flashback

-Antes de que me preguntes que pasó anoche- dijo tomando té- yo tampoco lo se, al parecer el vínculo que poseemos causó que tu ebriedad me dañara- dijo mientras me veía con cara de cansancio-

-Perdon- dije yo un poco apenada por haber causado tanto problemas al pobre de PJ-

-No te preocupes- dijo PJ mientras me sonreía- después de todo, tu no sabías lo del vínculo- dijo mientras tomaba té- será mejor que vayamos a la escuela-

Fin del flashback

-Ahora que le voy a decir- dije mientras lo buscaba con la mirada- ¿Donde estas PJ?- dije buscándole antes de ver dos sombras en el patio que identifique como PJ y Miku- esto es malo- dijo al ver que PJ parecia perder el equilibrio mientras intentaba alejarse de Miku-

Intente ir a ayudarlo pero otra vez perdí el equilibrio y me desmaye, lo siento PJ, fue mi culpa... después de eso todo se volvió oscuro...

Pov Black * Star

Cuando vi que la protegida de PJ se desmayada use toda mi energía para hacer el speed Star sin ayuda de Tsubaki...

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté mientras ella me veía con una sonrisa-

-Hola mono que habla- dijo ella con un olor a alcohol en la boca-

-Soul, esta ebria, ve por PJ- le dije viendolo de forma sería, una cara qye pocas veces se ve en mi el gran Black Star, aquel que superará a los dioses- seguramente también lo está- dije mientras me llevaba a la protegida de PJ-

-¿Por que no me quiere?- dijo ella muy triste mientras veía el suelo, la única vez que vi a una mujer llorar y que no supe que hacer fue cuando maka lloro por lo de la resonancia en cadena-

-Todo tiene una razón, nada sucede por que si- dije recordándo las palabras que me dijo el jefe cuando nos conocimos-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- me dijo con sus ojos cristalinos-

-Lo que quiero decir es que no debes rendirte- dije viendo a Rin- si yo me rindiera cada vez que algo malo pasará, no sería capaz de superar a los dioses- dije mientras sonreía y recordaba el día que vi por primera vez al jefe y a Tsubaki-

Flashback

-Yo, el gran Black superare a los dioses- decia el joven Black Star encima de una de las púas rojas del shibusen-

En ese momento ya todos se habían ido... pensé que nadie me había escuchado, pero justo cuando me iba a bajar para entrar a clases, escuche como dos personas aplaudían...

-Como se llaman- le pregunté a las dos personas frente a mi-

-Yo soy Tsubaki y soy un arma- dijo la que sería mi compañera y la persona que amaba-

-Y yo soy el jefe y soy un meister de martillo de hielo- dijo el chico que me daría el poder para superar a los dioses-

-Tsubaki, tienes suerte- le dije sacando mi distintivo- yo soy un meister-

-Yo loa dejó,- dijo el jefe alejándose del shibusen, pero antes de bajar el primer escalón- prometeme que cuando nos volvamos a ver...- dijo mientras me veía decidido- tendremos una pelea donde me demostraran tu y Tsubaki...- dijo volviendo a su camino- ¡el poder de aquel que superará a dios!- dijo mientras sonreía en mi dirección-

-Tenlo por seguro- dije yo mientras veía a mi nuevo amigo partir-

Fin del flashback

-¿Superar a los dioses?- me dijo con una sonrisa- por alguna loca razón...- dijo con una sonrisa que decia que debía estar loca- siento que lo lograrás- dijo mientras me veía-

-Por supuesto que si, yo soy el gran Black Star- dijo sonriendo- así que nunca te rindas- dije mientras la veía con mi sonrisa de felicidad- pues si yo puedo superar a los dioses- dije mientras la veía- tu puedes enamorar a ese chico- dije mientras llegábamos a su cuarto-

-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo acomodandose en su cama- Black Star- dijo mientras se quedaba dormida-

-Como te extrañó Tsubaki- dije mientras salía del cuarto-

Pov de Eruka

-¿Que hace ese alumno del shibusen aquí?, geko- dije viendo como uno de los mocosos que arruinó los planes de medusa aquella vez, salía del cuarto de esa chica de pelo rubio-

-Eso no nos importa ahora, recuerda nuestro objetivo- me dijo Free atravez de mi mente, ¿quien se cree el para darme órdenes?-

-Oye, Free- le dije mientras una duda me pasaba por la mente-

-¿Que sucede Eruka?- dijo Free con algo de preocupación-

-¿Para que cres que quiera a esos niños?, geko- le dije mientras podia sentir que pensaba en algo-

-Mientras no nos mate, por mi puede comerselos- dijo Free mientras se reía-

-Tal vez tengas razón, geko- dije mientras me retiraba a donde estaba Free para ir con aquel sujeto al que le temíamos más que a la misma medusa-

*ya traje el nuevo capítulo, ¿Quien quiere a PJ y DJ para sus malévolos planes?...

Sychronicity girl: Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, pero creo que tenemos los cables cruzados, ya que yo hablaba de Digimon Adventure y tu escribiste Data Squad, muy distantes una de otra, y a mi también me gustó la referencia de Neru...

cami-rin-chan: Si te faltó algo, el capítulo donde explicó quienes son Panchito y José, tampoco esperaba lo de vanitas, Len no tendrá muchos problemas... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestro querido PJ que además de enfrentar a Eruka y a Free con ayuda de su hermano, enfrentará un juicio divino por romper una regla, supongo que ya sabes cual es... si no, vuelve a leer el cumpleaños de Miku, en el pov de PJ...


	21. El misterio revelado parte 3

Pov PJ

Esa mañana no me queria despertar pero una molesta niña insistía en lo contrario... me obligó a levantarme y a ponernos a cocinar pan de muerto, después de un rato vi que Rin bajo...

-¿Que cocinan?- nos pregunto mientras veía curiosa nuestro pan de muerto-

-Es pan de muerto- dije mientras le mostraba a Rin el pan de muerto-

-Papá lo usaba para conmemorar a sus amigos muertos- dijo mi hermana poniendo el pan en la ofrenda-

-Además es delicioso- dije oliendo el pan que comía cada año con el tio José y el tio Panchito-

-Sí, es delicioso- dijo mi hermana mientras sonreía con un poco de masa en la ropa-

Rin se iba a robar un pedazo de pan, pero mi hermana fue más rápida y le pego en la mano...

-¿Por que fue eso?- dijo mientras nos veía con cierto desconcierto-

-El pan no se puede comer- dijo mi hermana enojada-

-Al menos no antes del 3 de noviembre- dije mientras sonreía por la situación de Rin-

-Ustedes son malos- dijo viendonos con un puchero de niña chiquita-

-¿Por que no respetas nuestra tradición?- dije dándole un minipan de muerto mientras el grande adornaba la ofrenda- come eso para quitarte el antojo- dije mientras veía a mi hermana-

-vamos, debemos buscar cosas para la fiesta de Halloween- dijo mi hermana literalmente arrastrando mi cuerpo fuera de la casa-

-Mientras tu te cambias- dije antes de que saliera involuntariamente de la casa-

Estuvimos un rato caminando por la calle hasta que llegamos a la casa de gumi... tocamos la puerta y me vio..

-Hola PJ, ¿Quien es ella?- me dijo gumi que estaba un poco enojada-

-Es mi hermana- dije mientras la cara de gumi volvía a ser la feliz de siempre, ¿que le habrá pasado?-

Estuvimos entregando invitaciones y sólo nos faltaban dos casa, la de Len y la de... Miku, algo me decia que no debía invitarla... llegamos a su casa y nos recibió la antes mencionada...

-¿Quieres ir a nuestra fiesta?- dijo mi hermana viendo a Miku que sólo la examinaba-

-¡Sakura!- le dije enojado por su descortesia- primero se saluda- le dije regañandola-

-Perdón onii-chan- dijo mi hermana viendome de forma arrepentida- hola, quieres ir a nuestra fiesta de disfraces y ser mi nueva hermana- dijo mientras veía a Miku-

-Sa-sa-sakura, ¿que cosas dices?- dije muy rojo por haber imaginado algo imposible como eso-

-Pero anoche decías su nombre mientras dormías- dijo mi hermana sin comprender-

-Lo siento, debemos irnos- dije arrastrando a mi hermana lejos de ahí-

Después fuimos con Len...

-Hola Len- dije mientras veía a Len que observaba a mi hermana de manera extrañada-

-Ven a nuestra fiesta de Halloween- dijo mi hermana saltando por todas partes mientras le daba la invitación a Len-

-Tu nunca te cansa, ¿verdad hermanita?- dije viendo a mi hermana mientras Len me miraba sorprendido-

-No, toma- dijo mi hermana dándole la invitación y corriendo a nuestra casa-

Al entrar a esta vi que aún no terminaban de arreglar la casa, así que decidi darles una mano...

-Por que tardan tanto los invitados van llegar en cualquier momento- dije mientras sacaba mi teclado muglox- como diría mi padre, si quieres que algo salga bien... Hazlo con estilo- dije esa frase que papá solía decir cuando algo no salía como debía salir-

En ese momento empeze a tocar una cancion que escuche una vez al tio soul cantar cuando yo estaba pequeño y me sentia triste...

-Asi esta mejor- dije viendo que la casa se había arreglado sólo con la cancion-

Después de irme a cambiar, pude ver a Rin sentada en el sofá con su disfraz, así que decidi ir a hablar con ella...

-¿Que te agobia Rin?- dije mientras la veía de forma sería-

-Nada, es sólo que...- dijo mientras me veía con cara de desconcierto- aún no logramos nada- me dijo, ante este comentario yo sólo sonreí, mientras veía como el tio Sora les habría la puerta y recibía a mis compañeros de escuela-

-Ese no es un problema- dije con una sonrisa como la que el tio soul le dedicaba a la tía maka- verás, hay una razón para que no hayamos logrado nada- dije mientras pensaba si era buena idea contarle a Rin sobre la ginefobia de Len-

En ese momento nos quedamos en silencio y decidi cambiar de tema, estábamos conversando de tantas cosas que Rin parecia haber olvidado el tema, hasta que una voz la hizo voltear...

-Disculpe princesa,- dijo Len mientras le hacía una reverencia a Len- me aria el honor de acompañar a este sirviente- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Claro- dijo Rin mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y le daba la mano como toda una princesa-

Yo sólo observaba como se iban hasta que sentí que alguien estaba cerca de mi...

-Hola PJ- dijo esa chica que me hacía sentir tan bien, pero a la vez tan mal, pero esta vez se le notaba un deseo lujurioso en la voz-

-Hola Miku- dijo yo mientras buscaba formas de huir sin que me descubriera-

-Hay algo que quiero comprobar- dijo mientras sonreía, esto no me da buena espina-

-¿El que?- fui tan estúpido como para preguntar a pesar de mis corazonadas-

-Esto- dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios y se subía sobre mi-

Intente protestar pero ella aprovechó que abrí la boca para meterme la lengua, intente alejarla, pero no tenía fuerzas... cuando al fin se despegó de mi seguia sobre mi y tenía la cara aún muy cerca...

-¿Por que?- le pregunté con un sentimiento entre ira, frustración, felicidad y miedo-

-Tu me dijiste algo el otro día- me dijo mientras otra vez ponía esa cara pervertida-

-Yo- dije empezando a ponerme nervioso por que sentia que había cometido un grave error- debo irme dije mientras salía de la casa-

Ella me seguía y entre más me alejaba más podia sentir su alma cerca, volte para ver la ahi acercándose como un gato que quiere cazar a un ratón... derrepente pude volver a sentir ese mareo que sentí cuando Rin se embriago en el cumpleaños de Miku... en ese momento perdi la pelea... todo se volvió oscuro... Pero no terminó ahi, me encontraba en una habitación azul con una música de fondo que podia reconocer como la cancion de la armónica del tio Yamato...

-Hola, supongo que ya te olvidaste de mi- dijo un niño de unos cinco años que me observaba desde una silla, este tenía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul-

-No, aún te recuerdo... tenshin- dije viendo a la representación de mi luz que me veía con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica-

Pov Miku

Después de que PJ cayera al piso se levantó y me dijo...

-¿Por que insistes tanto en tener algo imposible?- me dijo mientras me veía con esos ojos con los que me vio en mi cumpleaños-

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunté mientras esté sólo sonreía como poseído-

-¿Por que quieres que salga contigo?- me dijo com esa misma sonrisa y ojos de maniático- sabiendo que es imposible- dijo mientras volvía a tener su cara si emoción alguna-

-Es por que cuando yo era pequeña...- pero no pude terminar pues alguien me interrumpió-

-PJ, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto un chico albino que tenía un disfraz de tiburón-

-Tio soul- dijo PJ viendo al albino mientras sonreía- si estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado- dijo mientras se quedaba dormído-

El albino lo cargo y me vio raro...

-¿Por que no me haces un favor y dejas a mi sobrino enpaz?- me dijo con una cara de enojo-

-No puedo, ahora que se que también me ama, no renunciare a lo que es mío por derecho- dije mientras veía a soul-

-Sí lo amas...- me dijo mientras me veia serio- lo dejarás enpaz- me dijo mientras lo llevaba a la casa- es mejor un corazón roto, a un alma destrozada- me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi-

Decidi irme a mi casa, ya era de noche y no podia pasear tan noche por la calle... así que me fui...

Pov Soul

Después de dejar atrás a la tal Miku, me diriji a la habitación de PJ y lo puse en su cama...

-Espero que crezcan tan fuertes como su padre- dije mientras sentia la presencia de Etsu-

-Descuida, somos fuertes- dijo el mientras me sonreía-

-Me pregunto que hace maka en estos momentos- dije mientras veía una foto que me tomé con ella el día que me convertí en una death scyther-

-No lo se, tal vez podamos visitarla si conseguimos un permiso de shinigami-sama y conseguimos la autorización de Yensid- me dijo DJ mientras me sonreía-

-Gracias- dije mientras salía con Etsu del cuarto de Shin-

Pov del narrador

-Ese idiota se salió sin saber que estamos aquí- dijo el número uno mientras se acercaba a Shin-

Derrepente sonó el comunicador de la banda...

-Ya lo encontraron, geko- dijo Eruka desde el otro lado del comunicador-

-Sí, estamos en la habitación- dijo el número uno mientras veía a la bruja-

-Dense prisa, ya se puso de mal humor, y al parecer no quiere que se demoren, geko- dijo mientras los veía-

-Vale, dile a Justin que ya casi tenemos lo que busca- dijo el número dos mientras veía a Eruka-

-Apurense, si le dice al amo que se tardaron, ni su magia muglox los salvará- dijo cortando la comunicación-

La banda warumo se robó dos cosas muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas, el pergamino de los sellos prohibidos de naruto y el micrófono mágico de la tribu gaia...

*¿que querrá la banda warumo hacer con eso?...

cami-rin-chan: Tienes razón, no lo recuerda, pero una regla es una regla... yo también pienso que Black Star es uno de los mejores, y pronto verás que ellos no son los únicos que van tras PJ y DJ...

Sychronicity girl: No hay problema, pero si deberías volver a verlas... si, eso es algo bueno, siempre se necesita alguien que vea el lado positivo de las cosas


	22. Desgracias y tragedias

Pov Len

Me desperté con la idea de ir a ver a Neru, pero encontré algo interesante en los libros... me asusto un poco, decia el texto que la death scyther más joven es un chico de nombre Soul, cuya apariencia asemeja a la de un chico con dientes de tiburón... no debía meterme más de lo usual... salí con rumbo a la casa de Neru, cuando escuche una cancion algo deprimente en la casa de alado, o en el techo...

-¿Que le pasa a PJ?- le pregunté a Rin que sólo lo miraba con preocupación-

-Onii-chan se enojó por que Rin se embriago la otra noche- dijo la hermana de PJ mientras veía a su hermano preocupada-

-vale- dije mientras me iba con Neru-

Al llegar a la casa de Neru toque, hasta que vi que me abría Neru...

-Pasa Len- me dijo mientras se hacía a un lado-

-Ya se que es PJ- le dije mientras sonreía, pero ella parecia pensativa-

-Yo también- me dijo mientras me veía-

-¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunté con un poco de duda acerca de este asunto-

-Me lo dijo su padre- dijo ella mientras bebía café- el vino ayer a mi casa mientras estaba fuera y cuando regrese me lo encontré- me dijo mientras me veía serí- me confesó que el fue quien arrancó las hojas de mis libros y los repuso todos- dijo mientras me veia- además, me dijo que no deberías meterte mucho en este tema, pues, no busques una respuesta que no te gustará- dijo Neru mientras me veía sería-

-Su padre es muy extraño- dije mientras veía a Neru-

-Pero muy honesto- dijo Neru mientras veía tu teléfono-

Después de eso estuvimos un rato conversando acerca de trivialidades hasta que decidi irme, en el camino encontré a Kaito y hablábamos mientras nos comíamos un helado, y cuando ya volvía a casa vi a Miku en el parque...

-¿Que haces Miku?- le pregunté mientras ella sólo veía a los patos-

-Pienso en las palabras que me dijo el tio de Len- dijo ella mientras me volteaba a ver-

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?- le pregunté tratando de entender que la tenía tan pensativa-

- Me dijo que si quería a PJ...- dijo mientras veía el lago frente a nosotros- debía dejarlo ir- me dijo con melancolía en su voz-

-¿Lo vas ha hacer?- le pregunté de manera divertida- después de todo, tu nunca te has rendido- dije al recordar la actitud que siempre tenía mi amiga Miku-

-Tienes razón- me dijo con una sonrisa- yo nunca dije que me iba a rendir- dijo mientras sonreía- gracias por ayudarme- me dijo mientras se iba de ahí-

-Denada- dije mientras volvía a mi hogar-

Al llegar a mi casa pude ver que Rin estaba llorando afuera de su casa... no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, así que fui a ver que le pasaba...

-¿Estas bien Rin?- que estúpido, por supuesto que no esta bien-

-Si- mentira, por más raro que se escuche, he aprendido a leerla como un libro abierto- sólo voy a volver adentro- dijo Rin volviendo a su casa, no puedo creer que esa niña que siempre tiene cara alegre, ahora este llorando, ¿Que le ha pasado?-

Decidi dejarlo por ahora, me fui a mi casa y me puse a descansar, ya mañana le preguntaría PJ que pasa con Rin...

*¿Que habrá echo llorar a Rin así?, ¿Donde están PJ y su hermana?...

Sychronicity girl: Tienes razón, el amor no discrimina, no creo que miku se rinda tan fácil, además, que creo que no la tendrá tan difícil, después de todo...


	23. Desgracias y tragedias parte 2

Pov Rin

Esa mañana ma desperté con un dolor de cabeza, pero PJ estaba enfrente de mi con una pastilla y agua...

-Tomate esto,- dijo dándome la pastilla y el agua- te sentirás mejor- dijo mientras salía del cuarto-

Después de un rato baje y vi a PJ tomando té, igual que la última vez, sólo que esta vez se le veía un poco enojado-

-Creí que te había quedado claro que no debías tomar alcohol- dijo mientras me veía con seriedad- tuvimos suerte de que el tio Black Star y el tio Soul estuvieran ahí- dijo mientras volvía a tomar té-

-No fue mi intención...- dije tratando de arreglar el problema sin cagarla del todo-

-Ese es el problema,- dijo dejando el te en la mesa- nunca es tu intención- dijo mientras tomaba su teclado y salía de la casa-

Yo lo seguí por inercia y su hermana también salió y observó como su hermano tocaba una cancion melancolía que me hizo sentir miedo...

-Onii-chan debe estar muy mal si toca esa cancion- dijo mientras veía a su hermano-

-¿Por que lo dices?- dije yo muy preocupada-

-Es la cancion que el tio Soul tocó el día que conoció a la tía Maka-

-¿Que le pasa a PJ?- me pregunto Len que se había acercado, pero yo seguía muy pasmada como para responderle-

-Onii-chan se enojó por que Rin se embriago la otra noche- dijo la hermana de PJ mientras veía a su hermano preocupada-

-vale- dijo Len mientras se iba de mi patio-

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvo ahi arriba, pero cuando bajo estaba más calmado y me hizo un ademán de que lo acompañará adentro de la casa... al entrar permaneció un rato en silencio hasta que por fin hablo...

-Sabes que lo que hiciste tiene consecuencias, ¿Verdad?- dijo viendome a los ojos-

-Si- dijo yo sinceramente mientras veia a PJ-

-Sabes que ni yo se en que consiste el castigo- dijo mientras vía la pared-

-Sí, sólo nos queda esperar que es lo que va ha pasar- dije yo viendo a PJ-

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y escuche la voz de un chico que hablaba serio...

-PJ, estas bajo arresto en nombre de shinigami-sama y el rey Mickey- dijo un chico de traje negro como su pelo, tenía loa ojos amarillos y el pelo negro con tres medias líneas blancas-

-Tio kid, Pitt- dijo viendo al anterior chico y a uno con traje romano y un arco que tenía alas- no pensé que los mandará a ustedes- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos-

-Onii-chan, no puedes rendirte así de fácil- dijo su hermana evitando que se lo llevarán-

-¡Baka!- grito una cosa antropomorfa que le apuntaba con un bastón- a roto una regla divina, eso debe ser castigado- dijo mientras se metía a la luz que salía de la entrada de mi casa-

-¿Quien invito a ese sujeto?- dijo PJ mientras el y todos los demás ponían cara de asco casi indescriptible-

Después de volvieron a su camino y todos partieron por esa puerta, incluso su hermana... yo estaba triste por que todo había sido culpa mía... no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero derrepente escuche una voz que me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir mejor...

-¿Estas bien Rin?- no lo estaba, pero no queria que Len se preocupara por mi-

-Si- dije mientras me levantaba y me daba la vuelta para ver mi puerta principal- sólo voy a volver adentro- dije mientras me metía a mi casa, me sentia muy mal por todo lo que había pasado-

Me dormí con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto... o eso queria creer...

*ya termine el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten... ¿Que le irá a pasar a PJ?...

Sychronicity girl: Tienes razón, el amor es hermoso, cuando es verdadero y no una obsesión... ya te resolví el dilema de lo que le pasó a Rin...


	24. Desgracias y tragedias parte 3

Pov PJ

Esa mañana me desperté con dolor de cabeza, fui por unas aspirinas y agua... después se los di a la fuente de mis problemas...

-Tomate esto,- dije mientras le daba el agua y la pastilla- te sentirás mejor- dije mientras me retiraba para tomar té y calmar un poco mis ideas-

Después de un rato Rin bajo y se le veía un poco preocupada, pero yo podia oír a ese molesto ser llamado tenshin decirme que por su culpa nos van a castigar...

-Creí que te había quedado claro que no debías tomar alcohol- le dije mientras la veía serio- tuvimos suerte de que el tio Black Star y el tio Soul estuvieran ahí- dije mientras volvía a tomar té, aún que en realidad no queria hacerla sentir mal-

-No fue mi intención...- dijo mientras me veía arrepentida, pero esta vez no se iba a arreglar tan fácil... y ella lo sabía-

-Ese es el problema,- dije dejan mi té en la mesa- nunca es tu intención- dije mientras tomaba el teclado mágico y salía de la casa de Rin-

Subí al techo de la casa de Rin, y toque la misma cancion que tocó el tio soul para la tía Maka... no se cuanto tiempo estuve arriba, pero me calme mucho y pude analizar la situación como el tio shikamaru lo habría hecho, baje del techo y descubri que ambas chicas me habían seguido, le hice un ademán a Rin para que me siguiera adentro y lo entendio al instante, pues en un rato, ya estaba conmigo en el sofá... yo me quedé un tiempo sin saber que decir...

-Sabes que lo que hiciste tiene consecuencias, ¿Verdad?- dije sabiendo que ella conocía las reglas, pues yo mismo se las conte-

-Si- dijo mientras me veía de forma sincera y preocupada-

-Sabes que ni yo se en que consiste el castigo- dije mientras veía la pared con melancolía-

-Sí, sólo nos queda esperar que es lo que va ha pasar- dijo mientras me veía muy triste-

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y escuche una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte...

-PJ, estas bajo arresto en nombre de shinigami-sama y el rey Mickey- dijo mi tio death the kid, el chico obsesionado con la simetría acompañado de Pitt, podia reconocer esa alma en cualquier parte-

-Tio kid, Pitt- dije viendo a los dos mencionados- no pensé que los mandará a ustedes- dije mientras me acercaban a las dos personas que creí las menos sospechosas-

-Onii-chan, no puedes rendirte así de fácil- dijo mi hermana mientras trataba de evitar que me llevarán con ellos-

-¡Baka!- grito el odioso e insoportable de Excalibur, ¿Quien invito a este mundo a esa abominación- a roto una regla divina, eso debe ser castigado- dijo mientras se metía en el portal de luz que estaba en la entrada de la casa de Rin, maldita espada del demonio, si no fueras una espada sagrada ya te hubiera molido a golpes-

-¿Quien invito a ese sujeto?- dije mientras yo y los demás hacian la cara de asco que todos hacemos al conocer a ese tipo-

Después seguimos nuestro camino y también entramos al portal... me metieron en mi habitación...

-Descansa, mañana será el juicio- dijo mi tio kid mientras se iba-

-Esto no es nada cool- dije recordando la frase del tio soul- sólo espero que ni Rin, ni Miku se preocupen por mi- dije mientras me dormía-

*Ya termine el de PJ, ¿Que pasará con PJ?, ¿Volverá a ver a Miku y a Rin?, ¿cual será el castigo si un angel se enamora? Y ¿Por que su padre no lo sufrió?...

Sychronicity girl: Tienes razón, viendolo desde ese lado Len se acerca a consolarla... ¿Pero a que costó?...

cami-rin-chan: Tienes razón, la pobre Rin se queda con toda la culpa, y si habrá un héroe, pero como es un juicio como cualquier otro, pienso que el héroe debe ser cierto abogado de renombre, aprendiz de Phoenix Wright... me alegra que hayas vuelto a dejarme reviews...


End file.
